Devil's Wind, Angel's Link
by crystal-mist
Summary: Shun Kazami is a well reputed assassin; also called 'Devil's Wind'. His path crosses with that of an innocent girl. And thereon their destinies are inevitable entangled together. What shall this encounter bring; Happiness or destruction? Alice x Shun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys****...****Here I am with my next story…..Thirteenth story to be exact.**

**Thirteen, ooh unlucky number, no wonder this story is that of an assassin. Personally, I do not believe in thirteen's unluckiness.**

**Summary-**** Shun Kazami is a well reputed assassin; also called 'Devil's Wind'. His path crosses with that of an innocent girl. And thereon their destinies are inevitable entangled together. What shall this encounter bring; Happiness or destruction? Alice x Shun.**

**Devil's Wind, Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 1**

**Merciless assassin**

A bolt of lightning flashed through the dark night sky. It illuminated the surroundings for about a fraction of a second. In that brief flash it also illuminates, the figure of a person draped in black who is running as fast as the lightning itself.

Along with this, there is a sound of desperate footsteps that occasionally splashed into a puddle or two... Also, there is the sound of deeply ragged breathing as someone ran away from certain death.

Another flash appeared; only this time it wasn't the lightning. It was the flash of a very sharp sword being unsheathed. In a single quick swipe, the running figure it sent to the ground. A single shriek escaped into the night air, but was drowned out by the rumbling thunder.

The lightning flashed once again. And this time it revealed a man on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood. And standing right beside him was the figure in black, who still had the sword held in his hand. The blood on his sword dripped to the ground.

The without a second thought, the figure in black walked away.

Such was the mission of an assassin. Short, efficient and extremely deadly… He was not called 'Devil's Wind' for nothing.

He was merciless. His hair was as black as the coat he wore and his eyes were shining gold.

He walked away with his hands tucked in his pockets, not the least bit disturbed at the deed he had committed.

He looked lazily at the moonless night sky. Another night; another job well done. He felt a few drops of cold rain fall upon his skin. So he unsheathed his sword and let the rain wash away the blood of his latest victim.

He made his way to his apartment. It was very luxurious. Considering the enormous pay he received for every target it shouldn't be much of a surprise.

He lay on his large bed and dropped off to sleep. Shun Kazami was his name… But not many people knew him by that name. Everyone preferred to call him 'Devil's Wind' and remain on nothing more than professional terms.

After about five hours morning came. He spent a major portion of the morning sleeping.

At about noon, he woke up and got breakfast.

Shun then wore his black leather coat and made his way outside.

He raised his arm to shield his face from the heavy heat of the afternoon sun.

To be truthful, he was quite a good looking guy. He had long-black hair that was tied in a neat knot. And his golden eyes were really beautiful.

He walked into the park; another guy who wore a similar coat was sitting on the bench. Shun sat down beside him. The other guy slipped a piece of paper into Shun's hand before walking off.

Shun opened it and looked at the address of the place he was to receive payment for last night's ordeal.

He made his way to the building and collected a large briefcase of money.

At about five in the evening he set out again. This time, he was moving away from the city. He walked and walked and soon came to a little garden of flowers.

He climbed up a tree and sat on its branch, waiting for his 'secret' entertainment.

He didn't have to wait long before a melodic sound reached his ears. And soon an orange-haired girl made her way to the garden. She was humming a soft tune as she sat in the flower bed.

She worked for a little while weeding the garden. Her soft chocolate eyes danced in joy as it reflected the light of the evening sun.

Shun smiled a little from where he sat. This girl; she came here everyday … At times she would be happy and at times she would spend her time crying all alone in the little garden…

And the golden-eyed assassin would watch her silently, marveling her delicate personality.

This was the only time his face showed any emotion at all…

Without knowing it, this girl had seized his curiosity with her temperament.

She stood up and twirled once before picking a rose from the garden. She took a whiff of it's scent and then opened her mouth.

Shun closed his eyes, getting ready to hear her song. But none came, instead she voiced a statement.

"You know…I know that you are here…I know that you have been watching me."

Shun's eyes widened. No way, It was impossible for her to know that he was there…

He did not answer.

"How long has it been now ...Ah yes, about three months or so since you started observing me every day."

Shun was further startled. She was on to him? He wondered if he should reveal himself or not.

"Oh come on….You have been watching me so long. Don't you think it is about time **I **saw **your** face?"

There was a soft thud as Shun leapt down from the tree.

He then made his way into the clearing, revealing himself to her.

Her eyes widened as they fell on his handsome face.

"Hi there….Nice to finally meet you…"

"Weren't you bothered at all when you knew that someone was observing you?" he asked.

She looked at him in surprise.

"Well honestly, I was uneasy at first. But then when I noticed that you were no harm to me, I let it go."

"Hm…How can you be so sure that I am of no harm to you?" he asked; his voice dripping with seriousness.

"Well, if you were a pervert, you would have made your move by now." She answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh... Almost forgot… My name is Alice Gehahbich…. And you are?"

Shun didn't answer straight away. He was still trying to figure out why he revealed himself to the orange-haired girl. Logically, there was no need for him to, yet he did.

She was beautiful and her voice was sweet. It was music to his ears.

"I asked you about your name." she explained again, tilting her head a little.

"Uh…It's Shun…Shun Kazami.."

"Shun?" she repeated… "What a strange but nice name." she stated innocently.

Shun couldn't help but be amused by this girl's aura.

She was beautiful, cute, open and honest and he hated to admit it, but he like that about her.

"Oh…What a beautiful sunset." She exclaimed as she looked at the beautiful orange sky. The sky was almost the same colour as her hair.

"So…Shall I expect to see you tomorrow?" she questioned.

"It depends." He answered.

"Huh?" she couldn't read this guy. He was just too unpredictable…

She laughed a little. "Are you always this serious?"

"Pretty much…"

"So…I will be expecting you." She said. "Goodbye." She said before half-running away.

"But…" he then stopped short "Ah never mind."

He watched as her figure disappeared round the corner.

Alice was puzzled as well… She couldn't comprehend why that little exchange with her 'observer' was making her heart beat so fast.

She didn't know why she felt so flustered when she talked to him. They didn't even talk much. But her heart was still beating like she had run at least a mile or two.

And so was the first meeting of the '**Angel**' and the '**Devil'.**

**How was it?**

**I hope you liked it . Tell me Kay?**

**Okay now..I got this idea when I was attending physics class on Heat And Thermodynamics..**

**Funny Don't you think? LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey So Thanks for clicking the link to this particular story.. Anyways read and enjoy guys. **

**Devil's Wind, Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 2**

Shun couldn't figure out why he went to the clearing again the next day. When he reached there, Alice was already sitting there, waiting for him.

"Hello…Good evening." She greeted, standing up to welcome him.

Shun just stared at her. She was as beautiful and gentle as ever.

"I brought snacks this time." She told him, indicating a little lunch box. He did not utter a single word. All he did was sit down beside her on the soft green grass… She gazed at him… She marveled his bright golden eyes that stared at the sky above.

She handed him the food she brought. He looked at it curiously, and then took some and put it into his mouth.

"So how is it?" she asked shyly.

"It's good…Why?"

"Cause I made it…" she said smiling brightly.

For a long second or two, Shun couldn't avert his gaze from her smile. It was like his eyeballs had encountered some invisible glue. She looked angelic.

This little meeting took place everyday. They wouldn't talk much, just sat there in one another's company.

To Shun, it was strange… He couldn't comprehend why he continued to meet with her every day, but nonetheless he did.

Shun was glad of her company. It was the only thing he looked forward to after his 'missions' to get rid of 'targets'. But he also knew very well that the only reason she was there with him was because she did not know his profession.

It would always be this way. He was doomed to remain alone in the universe, with no one to care for him or pray for his well-being.

He let a dry chuckle escape his lips as all these thoughts drew through his mind.

Alice looked at him innocently. "What's so funny?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you." He answered, his voice more empty than he had intended.

"Oh…" she looked at the ground but then looked directly at him. "Well then, I hope I can understand one day."

This was another factor Shun couldn't grasp… No matter how cold he was, Alice was still the same as ever. She was an innocent, untainted and white flower.

Very soon, Shun himself came to accept this little friendship (if you can call it that) that was developing between them.

Shun realized that there was no need for Alice to know what he **did** for living. There was no need to disturb her virtuous mind with the obscurity that consumed the world.

He still did not leave the ways of an assassin. He was well reputed and on great 'demand' in the market.

She was just another person whom he just happened to cross paths with. She was of no relative importance to him; or so he thought and believed.

One day, everything changed.

Ever since Alice reached the clearing, she was nervous and was stumbling around a lot.

He fixed his golden eyed on her.

She chose the exact same moment to stare at him as well. She soon averted her glance from his. He raised an eyebrow at her.

There was a faint trace of pink on her beautiful cheeks.

"What is it?" he asked lazily.

She shook her head from side to side. "No, it's nothing." She said as she hugged her knees close to her chest.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Are you a stalker?" she asked with wide innocent eyes. Shun just stared at her in surprise.

"No, no I am not." He answered.

"That's good." She replied with a sigh of relief.

She then raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Do you have a girl-friend?" Shun's eyes widened at her question. There was a moment of silence. He then burst out into a fit of laughter. Alice blinked in confusion, blushing very heavily indeed.

He wouldn't have done so in normal circumstances, but it was the utter contradiction between her two questions that made his laugh.

It had been such a long time since the assassin had let himself loose like this.

He then stopped abruptly, seeing the half-hurt look in her chocolate eyes.

"So…Why bring this up all of a sudden?"

"I was…" she was blushing heavily. "Was…just wondering."

He then smiled at her brightly. "No…I don't…" he answered.

Alice brought her hand up to the base of her neck. She looked dumbstruck.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

She shook her head slowly. "That…That is the first time I saw you smile…" she answered.

Shun's eyes widened…It never occurred to him that he would ever smile again in his entire life.

"Is it, now?" he asked coolly.

She then stood up; he stood up beside her.

She turned towards him, with her hands tied behind her back. She also had a wide smile on her face.

"I really like you Shun and I mean that; more than just a friend..." she said, without warning.

Shun just stared at her open-mouthed…How could someone as nice as her say something like that to someone as horrible as him?

He was so taken aback that he couldn't even answer.

"I am sorry if this was too sudden…" she apologized. "I just had to get it out of my mind. Don't worry…You don't have to answer…"

"…"

"Shall we just pretend that I never said that?" she asked hopefully.

"Now that the words are said, there is no turning back." He stated, in a blank voice that betrayed no emotion.

"Alright…Then I shall face the consequence." She said before closing the distance between them. She put her head on his chest and snaked her arms around him.

He stiffened a bit. It was the first time in his life that he felt so strange... Unconsciously, he put his arms around her waist. It was reflex, but there was no denying that he reacted.

She listened peacefully to his rapid heartbeat and smiled a little. At least, now she knew that his heart also reacted the same way hers did.

She slowly raised her head to look at him…

His eyes; they were filled with mixed emotions.

Shun felt strange. A tumult of emotion overcame him. He was confused.

Before he knew what was happening their faces started drifting closer and closer until their lips met in a kiss.

She brought her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. Shun pulled her closer to his body. He didn't know why he did what he did. It was like everything was predetermined… Everything was tremendously idealistic.

As their tongues entwined gently with one another, Shun forgot everything. He pushed his merciless life as an assassin aside and just lived in the moment.

They parted after a little while. She smiled happily, with a crimson blush on her face.

As he looked at her face, he came to a conclusion. He would take advantage of her. She was so innocent and sweet that it would be a piece of cake. She could give him a slice of happiness in life and then he could leave her.

He knew that toying with this angel's heart was a sin. But then again; being an assassin he had already committed a mountain-load of sins. Adding just one more lonesome sin to that ever increasing pile wasn't going to make a difference.

As Shun gazed deep into her eyes, he couldn't help but feel a small wave of guilt wash over his conscience.

She gently bit her lower lip as she looked at him with a sheepish smile.

Shun smiled a little as he looked at the angel before him.

She was a perfect, white and untainted flower. He couldn't help but feel that his presence would trigger this beautiful flower to wither away into pitiful dust.

**So how was it? Tell me Kay?**

**Tell me everything you think****...**** I welcome whatever you may think of this story. I would so like to know you opinions okay my wonderful readers?**

**REVIEW Please**

**Arigatou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I need help…Just read what I have written below and tell me your opinion of it Kay? Here goes.**

"**What would you do if you fell in love with a guy? It gets complicated; you and he are amazing friends. You bicker all the time though [like Dan and Runo exempting the violence]** **and he already told you that he loved you about a year and a half ago. When he told you that, you** **rejected him. Now he seems to be over you, but for some reason you just realized you had feelings for him; however faint."**

**Tell me your opinion. **

**Devil's Wind****,**** Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 3**

And so, take advantage of her he did. He would see her everyday and once in a while he would take hold of her hand, making her blush… He would smile as she said she loved him, but never once did he say that he loved her back.

Whenever Alice would bring his feelings for her up for discussion, he would silence her with a kiss and then she would speak no more.

Her reactions really astonished him. She was unpredictable. Sometimes when he pulled her close to him she would squeal in surprise like a cute little kid and at others she would gasp and at others she would throw her arms around him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She was very entertaining to say the least and she cooked very well… She slowly started telling him more about herself; she was apparently from a very wealthy family. But she lived alone, her grandfather sent her 'financial assistance' every month. Apart from that, she worked at a café.

Shun smirked as she said that.

She blushed at that… "Just so you know…I work at an ordinary café, not some sort of strip or maid café." Her face was crimson as she said that.

Shun laughed as she said that. He stood up so that he was right in front of her.

"I did not imply that Alice." He whispered intensely looking at her with amused eyes..

She didn't know why but her blush deepened as she heard the deepness of his voice.

He closed the distance between them. He pressed his forehead to hers and brushed her orange strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She took hold of his hand and interlaced fingers.

Shun then pulled his face a bit further away from hers. He lightly traced a line from her forehead, to her nose, to her lips and then down to the tip of her chin; all the while looking at her with that intense look in his eyes.

She just gazed at him with her soft brown eyes, her cheeks pink and her surprise evidently showing on her face. This was the first time Shun had ever made such an approach; sure, he would pull her into hugs from time to time. But this was new. She wanted to know what this meant. She wanted to know what this meant. Did he accept her feelings and perhaps even start to return them.

So she said nothing and just waited.

He cupped her cheek gently. He used his hand to trace light circles on her pale cheek. Her cheeks were flushed the cutest shade of red.

This was the only place he could let his selfishness as a human-being take over.

So he took steps forward, gently pushing her backwards along with him. He did so until Alice felt her back leaning against a tree.

He pinned her to the tree. "Tell me if you wish for me to stop." He whispered into her ear huskily. She gulped. She didn't know what to expect. Perhaps she made a mistake trusting this man.

She was half-scared but she whispered back. "Alright then."

He then kissed her… His actions were dominating and with no effort he had complete control over her.

Alice could feel the softness and the desperation in his lips. She put her hand around his neck.

He was an alpha male alright. He could've gone further, but he stopped himself. He knew that there was a thing as being too selfish.

So he leant in for another kiss. She smiled slightly as she did her best to kiss him back satisfactorily. She could feel the hard bark of the tree rubbing against her back, but Shun's proximity more than made up for it.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes…She was the best thing that ever happened to him. But he knew that this would be short-lived and very soon he would break her heart.

'She can't trust people so easily. This will teach her that lesson and prep her to face the adversities of the world' he would tell himself.

That night he was given yet another mission… This time, it was to kill one of the ministers of the state and the pay was large as well. So he accepted the deal.

Another might, another kill and another reward. He didn't know why but recently every time he killed someone, it would feel like something died in his heart.

It was almost like the first few times he had killed. A queer feeling; some sort of guilt was starting to wash over his conscience.

So the next day, when he met Alice, he was quieter than usual. She looked at him from time to time, but he didn't utter a single word.

"Uh…Shun, is something bothering you?" she asked, concerned.

"No…"

"That was just cold." She said, putting her hand on his. He looked at her, his cold eyes softened as he saw the look in her eyes.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." He said, gently patting her head. Wait a second, was he getting soft? No way.

She gazed at him like a little child, and he smiled. "Don't worry…"

She half nodded. "Alright then; I will take your word for it."

About two weeks later, Shun was in a huge building…The room he was in was extravagantly decorated and there was a huge leather chair in front of him.

"So; can I count on Devil's Wind to handle the situation or not?" questioned a man, who sat in the chair. The dim-lit room only vaguely highlighted the maniacal smile on his face.

"What are the conditions?" asked Shun, his eyes grave and his face severe.

"Smart aren't you? He only thing you have to do is kill one lonesome girl. I am not sure about the security protecting her though…The target's picture is in my hand." said the man showing Shun the back of the photo. He smiled one more smile and continued. "The reward is as I mentioned before… The condition is that once you see her face you will **have** to murder her. No way out. If you fail to carry out this order you shall be eliminated by other means."

Shun smirked dryly. "As is the case in every order." He stated. "I accept."

The man turned the picture of the girl in his hand and Shun's eyes fell on her flawless face…His eyes widened, he figured that he had seen wrong in the dim light of the room.

"Here is other information regarding your target." said the man, giving him an envelope.

Devil's Wind took it and made his way to the door. He went straight to his apartment. He looked at the picture and looked through the personal details of the girl he was to kill.

A deafening thud echoed through the room as his fist made contact with the table. The glass on the table shattered into bits and its legs deformed a bit.

He took her picture and threw it in the fire before heading to the bathroom to take a shower, and further to treat his knuckles which were pierced with bits of glass.

In the flames of the fire a picture burnt; the picture of a girl with bright orange hair. Her hair was almost as bright as the flames itself… The girl had soft brown eyes and she was smiling widely.

On what remained of Shun's table there was a piece of paper with bore the name 'Alice Gehabich'on it; the name was now stained with Shun's blood, just like Shun's hands would soon be stained with **her **blood.

**Okay so how was that chapter. So I am sure that most of you guys would've guessed that Shun would be assigned to kill Alice right from the start. I mean, it is an assassin story and plus, it is romance genre.**

**Anyways…thank you for reading and do review.**

**For now, I am so totally addicted to some amazing songs**

**Te wo tsunaida- Younha [Jyu-Oh Sei opening]**

**No Thank you –Houkago Tea time [K-on ending]**

**Again –Yui [Full Metal Alchemist:Brotherhood opening.]**

**D-Technolife- UVERworld [Bleach opening 2]**

**Innocence –Avril Lavigne.**

**Just for the record. I do not own any of these songs. I just felt like mentioning them…LOL**

**And you guessed it. I am a huge anime fan. Bakugan is NOT the only thing I watch.. **

**See ya later..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay….So about the problem I mentioned at the start of the last chapter.**

**I've been receiving great advice from you guys. I really appreciate that you care so much… Arigatou. So I have decided to do some waiting. I had rather not jump into things before properly assessing them. Patience never killed anyone did it? **

**If you have more opinions on the matter please keep telling me.**

**Devil's Wind, Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 4**

**One Day To Live**

Shun made his way to their usual meeting place…She was sitting there, like always; innocent and unsuspecting.

He walked up to her and she stood up to greet him. "Good day to you." She smiled.

He did not even nod; he did not utter a single word as he sat down on the soft grass.

She looked at his expression. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She said before sitting down beside him.

A long uncomfortable silence stretched on before them.

Alice was getting nervous; she gently took hold of his hand. "What is wrong?"

He could've so easily pointed the gun in his pocket at her head and muttered. _'I have to kill you.' _But he didn't. He only pulled his hand away from hers. Her heart dropped, he had never done this before. She watched him for a bit before speaking.

"What's wrong Shun?"

"Never you mind." He answered coldly…He had to kill her, he had to, it was his job for heaven's sake.

"Did I do something wrong…Why is it that you are so cold?" Her voice was dripping with anxiety.

He looked at her, trying to figure out the best way to kill her. Yet, no matter how hard he tried he could not visualize himself killing Alice.

"I have to go now." He answered, standing up all of sudden.

She just stared at him with a surprised expression. "But you only just got here."

He didn't answer. The next thing he knew, he felt her grip on his hand holding him back.

"Please don't go…" she muttered weakly. She wished to sound more forceful but her voice betrayed her purpose.

He gazed at her. "Live every day like it is your last." He advised before pulling his hand from her grasp, but he did it gently now. He then left without another single word.

She stared after him. What did he mean by his strange statement? She sighed as she sat back down on the grass; pondering the hidden meaning behind his riddle.

Shun walked towards his apartment complex. The blade in his pocket not stained in blood yet. He had decided that he would do Alice a favour. He had decided to give her one last day to live. This way he was being gracious to her.

Why was it though? Why did this man want Alice dead so badly? Shun knew that he was merely an assassin and by asking such questions he would be over stepping his authority over the matter.

No matter what the reason he knew that she was innocent, and like many of his other targets she had to be disposed of.

The next day arrived and Shun once again made his way to the little clearing. Alice was already there, her knees hugged to her chest and a very scared yet sad expression on her face.

As she saw Shun coming she stood up and greeted him like she always did, but Shun could tell that she wasn't her usual cheery self.

Shun put his thoughts and feeling out of his mind…He put his hand in his pocket, it came in contact with the cool metal of a gun.

"Why did you leave so abruptly yesterday?" she asked slightly nervous.

"It was nothing, things have been testing and complicated lately, I was just getting stressed out. I am sorry if I worried you."

She smiled slightly…But her face was still overridden with sadness.

He waited to see what she had to say.

"Shun…I…I think that I will be killed soon." She confessed.

He looked at her wide-eyed. How did she know? Was she on to him and his purpose?

"My grandfather…he contacted me recently telling me that he received a threatening note from one of his rival companies informing that they have sent assassins after me."

Shun just listened on without interrupting.

"They've sent assassins… Devil's Wind, Dark Claw and many others. Now my days are numbered…"

Shun winced as he heard those names. He wasn't the only one who was assigned to kill Alice…Even his rival 'Dark Claw' was instructed to get rid of her.

"I…I…I'm scared." She muttered, her body was shaking and tears ran down her cheeks.

Shun just stared at her.

"Don't you have body guards or something?" he asked emotionlessly..

She shook her head from side to side. "My grandfather said that the reinforcements won't be here until the day after tomorrow."

"What?" exclaimed Shun. So she was a sitting duck until those 'reinforcements' arrived? Killing her would be too easy.

"But it is not his fault though." said Alice defending her grandfather… "That head of the rival company wants revenge…For what; I do not know…I don't know… I can't help but feel terrified at the prospect of death."

"Perhaps you should stay over at my place tonight…Then they will be unable to detect you." suggested Shun.

She blushed as she heard that. "I…"

"I meant just stay over, nothing in between. Do you get me?" he replied hurriedly, avoiding the embarrassing misunderstanding.

She smiled waveringly… "Thank you…I am just so pathetic…I am shaking with fright."

He withdrew his hand from the gun in his pocket. He moved towards her and held her close in a comforting and reassuring embrace... "Don't worry… No one can blame you. You've just been informed of your oncoming death. Anyone would be terrified." He whispered softly.

Her eyes were filled with terror and her face was full of sorrow. She looked so vulnerable that Shun wanted nothing more than to protect her with every cell in his body.

The gun in his pocket was starting to weigh him down like it weighed a ton.

But he also knew that her death had to be brought about with his own hands that night.

Shun led the way to his apartment and opened the door. Alice stood at the doorway and just marveled the beautifully furnished room before entering. "So beautiful." She gasped as she gazed at incredible decor.

"Make yourself at home…I will get you some coffee." He said as he left for the kitchen.

'_This is so kind of him.'_ She thought as she started roaming around.

Later that evening, she cooked dinner for him and they ate it peacefully.

"You can sleep on the bed." He told Alice before taking a mattress and proceeding to leave the room.

"Wait…" she called out. He stopped and turned towards her.

"What is it?"

"Please don't leave me…alone… You c.c. can sleep here a. well, can't you?"

He gazed at her "Well, I suppose I could." He said and spread the mattress on the ground right across from the bed. His face was blank; it showed no emotion what-so-ever.

"I mean…the bed…it is so huge." She finished stuttering; a little embarrassed at the counter-meaning Shun might see from her statement.

He just looked at her open mouthed. "What do you mean?"

"No...I didn't mean it **that** way…" she responded hastily…

"Alright then." He said. He was still astonished that he got talked into sharing the bed with her.

Alice was sitting on the left side of the humongous bed… So he sat on the right side of the bed. For a few moments he just gazed at her.

She blushed immediately… "Don't even think about touching me…I…I kn..know karate."

Shun smirked at her. "You know, that threat would sound more menacing if you weren't stuttering."

"Don't tease me." She retorted…She paused a bit before lying herself down in the huge, comfortable bed.

"You shouldn't trust people so blindly Alice…I could so easily assault you right now." He stated as he lay himself down as well.

He felt the bed quiver a bit as she turned on her side to face him. He realized this, so he turned on his side as well. Now they were face to face…

"Will you though?" she questioned, not a slight trace of suspicion in her voice.

"I could…"

She moved closer to him, until there was only an arm's distance separating them.

"Go ahead then." She provoked in a gentle voice.

Shun just stared at her in bewilderment…He then sighed deeply as he put his arm around her waist. He smiled as he felt her stiffen a bit…He pulled her a bit closer "Good night." He whispered to her and then closed his eyes.

Her eyes were wide with surprise…She smiled a bit as she took hold of his other hand…She spent some time just staring at Shun's handsome face.

He opened one of his eyes slightly and raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you looking at?"

She blushed heavily as she avoided his loving gaze…

He laughed slightly. "You always amuse me."

"Just…go to sleep Shun." she instructed as she snuggled a bit closer to him.

"As you wish."

Later that night; in her sleep Alice had flung her hands over Shun as well… He opened his golden eyes and just stared at her peacefully sleeping face for a few seconds before pulling his hand from her grip. He walked over to one of his bedside tables and opened the drawer.

In a red-leather case laid a beautiful yet deadly silver gun… A beautiful gun for an even more beautiful target.

He loaded the bullet in it and walked towards the side of the bed.

He knelt down by the bed and slowly stroked the cheek of the angel he was about to kill. "I am sorry." He muttered.

He pointed the gun at Alice's sleeping figure. He aimed it at her head. All he had to do was pull the trigger. All he had to do was shoot her in the skull and then she would be able to endure a painless death.

His golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight…

"And so…the devil shall triumph over the angel; as is customary." He muttered blankly to himself.

**I know most of you will want to kill me at the end of this chapter… But I had to end it in a dramatic note...I had to. It was required for me, as an authoress****.**

**And plus, this chapter also turned out unexpectedly long.**

**I have got a very bad cold now…I was practically sneezing my head off while writing this chapter *achoo***

**SO tell me of your opinions… And don't worry if I update stuff late…Because I swear never to leave a story unfinished.**

**Until next time…. Be happy and joyous… and I hope you stay healthy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I was actually so surprised at the responses I got with the last chapter…I was really teared up with joy that people actually like this story…I mean, I got the idea in a "physics" class. Your reviews really mean a lot to me guys. Keep up the good work.**

**I even received some requests; *nervous laugh* some very powerfully phrased requests to 'Not let Alice and or Shun die.' For now, I will let that question dangle…I mean, it will ruin the suspense if I tell you guys in advance… I have the plot all planned in my mind and I WILL NOT alter it.**

**But I promise you that the ending will be satisfactory…Well more or less.**

**On the way, there lies more drama. I dunno, probably 5 or 6 more chapters.**

**Devil's Wind, Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 5**

**How Can I?**

He pointed the gun at Alice's sleeping figure. He aimed it at her head. All he had to do was pull the trigger. All he had to do was shoot her in the skull and then she would be able to endure a painless death.

His golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight…

He was doing her a favour actually. He was awarding her with a painless death while all the other assassins would probably torture her to breaking point.

The moon lit up her face; her flawless face looked angelic as she slept unsuspectingly with a peaceful pallor, her lips were parted a little. She shuffled a bit, not altering her position majorly. His gun still pointed at her head, at just the right spot.

It was then that Shun felt his hands shiver slightly. His golden eyes widened in alarm. What was this? What was this feeling that engulfed his heart? It was doubt…It was the queerest feeling of uncertainty…

He shook his head and dismissed the idea and pressed the trigger half way, but no matter how much he tried he could not push it further. It was almost like his body was out of the control of his common sense.

The steel gun rattled a bit as his hand trembled.

_Are you a stalker?_

_I am in love with you._

_Your eyes, they're beautiful. They have the colour of sweet honey sparkling in the morning sun. Or perhaps, they look like the fireworks…Bright and beautiful._

_Shun, I…I am scared…_

_I feel so…so vulnerable…Please help me. I don't know what to do…_

Her words and her voice echoed repeatedly in his mind like a stuck cassette.

For the first time in years, his heart was speaking. More like, his heart was shouting at him, it was screeching at him to stop. He couldn't…he just couldn't bring himself to kill the girl in front of him.

A soft thud echoed through the room as the gun fell out of his hand and onto the floor; and an even louder, more deafening thud sounded when Shun punched the floor in frustration as he fell on his knees.

He couldn't….He couldn't kill her. He just **couldn't **kill her darn it. Why was this happening?

Alice's chocolate eyes fluttered open as she heard the thud.

"What are you doing?" she questioned inquisitively as a little yawn escaped her pink lips.

Shun almost jumped. "I fell from the bed." He improvised smartly.

Her lips turned upwards in a smile. "Childish aren't we?" she taunted.

Shun quickly shoved the gun under the bed so that she wouldn't see. He smiled half-heartedly as he raised himself back onto the bed…

He lay there looking at the ceiling. Why couldn't he kill her? He had killed hundreds of people and yet such a doubt never crossed his heart.

"What're you thinking?" she asked, getting a bit concerned.

"It's nothing…Now go back to sleep." He said, raising his hand and stroking the hair on her forehead. He wasn't looking at her, but gazing at the wall in deep thought. Alice sighed softly. He was very difficult and very secretive. She went back to sleep.

Shun closed his eyes as he listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing… When he was certain that she was sleeping again he replaced the gun back in its drawer and looked at her face.

He had intended to merely use her. She was supposed to be nothing more than an object of pleasure for him. And after he got bored of her company he would abandon her.

But now, there was no turning back. He had fallen deeply in love with her.

The Devil had fallen for the Angel's charm and now he had admitted it…

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes.

The next day Shun brought Alice some clothes because she hadn't brought any along and he said that it would be too risky if she were to go home to retrieve meager items such as clothing.

Guilt was eating away at Alice's conscience. Each moment she spent with Shun, he would be involved further in this predicament. She did not wish for him to be in danger. So she made a decision. That evening she told Shun that it would be better for him if she left.

"I…I do not wish to endanger you…I can't let you help me any more than you already have Shun… I am really grateful for everything you have done for me but…there is such a thing as a limit and I am being a burden to you. I think it would be better if I left."

He stared at her gravely and took a firm hold of her arm. "I do not want to hear this discussion again. Alright?" he instructed in a level voice.

His voice was intimidating and Alice felt over-powered and weak under the intensity of his gaze but she shook it off.

"That is sweet of you Shun…I am grateful…But, I mustn't over stay my welcome. …I-" she was cut short when his grip on her arm tightened and he pulled her into a hug.

He rested his chin upon her head. "Alice… I am being more selfish that **you **can imagine." He whispered into her hair… "I will protect you…I promise." He said in a louder voice as he held her more tightly to his body. He stroked her hair comfortingly.

Alice was taken aback at what he said. She wanted to reject his offer but when she opened her mouth, no voice escaped her lips. In the end, she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. It felt so consoling to be around him. She loved it…

Unbeknownst to them, a figure in a black cloak stood steadily on the railing of the balcony; eavesdropping... His cloak whipped in the wind. His figure was draped in the shadows skillfully as he maintained his balance.

His grey eyes focused on the figure of Alice in Shun's arms. His cold, emotionless eyes watched the couple. He had listened to their conversation and also listened to the conversation Shun had earlier had with the person who wanted Alice dead. Shun had lied, saying that he had no idea of Alice's whereabouts. A maniacal smile appeared on the trespasser's lips.

Shun felt like someone or something was watching him, he turned his gaze towards the balcony just in time to see a vague movement against the night sky. He wasn't too sure of what it was, but he had a weird feeling; like something was horribly wrong.

The cloaked man had leapt downwards from the high building just in time to avoid Shun's eyes and skillfully landed on his feet.

"Now, now Devil's Wind…**Hiding** that girl is a bad move…" muttered the green haired, grey eyed man as he started walking away.

This mysterious man draped in black was Ace Grit, better known as **Death Claw****.** And now, he was hot on Alice's trail; more than ready to kill her in the cruelest way possible.

"Just watch Devil's Wind. I **will **hunt down my pray…No matter who stands in my way I **will** triumph. Who would have thought that **you **of all people would be swayed by worthless emotions." sneered Ace as he continued walking.

The next day Alice skillfully persuaded Shun to let her go on an errand to her friend's house. "Just be careful." He muttered and she nodded at him.

Alice went to her friend Runo's house and spent the day happily. Runo; of course had no idea of the assassins on Alice' trail. At around sunset Alice started her journey back to Shun's apartment.

As she continued on her way, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. It felt like someone was following her. So she quickened her footsteps. She quickened her pace until she broke out into a sprint. She could hear light footsteps following her. She was scared, her conscience wouldn't let her turn back to take a look.

Her breathe was hitching in her throat yet she continued running. It was then that she realized that she was lost… In no time she found herself face to face with a dead-end in a dark alley.

Her eyes widened in fear.

She calmed herself down and turned to face her pursuer.

There, standing in front of her were at least five men, all wielding weapons. They had clothes covering their faces but Alice could see the blood thirsty look in their eyes as they grinned at her with a deranged look.

"No…" she whispered…Her throat was dry and she couldn't even scream.

She brought her trembling hands to where her heart was… She had never been so terrified her entire life.

She took steps backwards until her back hit the wall.

Her lips were quivering as she awaited her painful death.

And judging from the looks of the men before her she could tell that death wasn't the only thing that awaited her. A long night of humiliation stretched out before her. Tears ran down her cheeks as the men approached her.

She managed to let out a blood-curling scream as he pulled her up roughly to her feet.

**Okay so end of that chapter…**

**To the lucky reviewer who actually guessed that I would make Death's Claw appear in this chapter CONGRATULATIONS. You were absolutely right…**

**Cool…I was like so shocked when I saw that someone actually saw that coming LOL.**

**But then again, it's only natural because I don't introduce characters who have no purpose in the story line and you guys are just amazing at guessing.**

**Anyway never mind…. PLEASE REVIEW….Kay?**

**Well appreciated….Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I uploaded in two consecutive days. Yay…Alright, so I was pumped up while writing this.**

**I hope you guys find this satisfactory…Thank you sincerely for your reviews.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review.**

**Devil's Wind, Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 6**

**Narrow Escape**

Tears ran down Alice's cheeks as the men approached her.

She managed to let out a blood-curling scream as one of them pulled her up roughly to her feet.

"Get away….Help me someone…" she shouted, the man however gagged her with his hand.

There was nothing she could do; she wasn't strong enough to escape.

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Aw look, the little princess is crying." said one of them in mock sympathy.

She tried kicking with all might but she was well and truly trapped, they were going to kill her and do God knows what else with her.

She closed her eyes as the sound of a bullet echoed through the night air.

But strangely enough no pain came. Instead there was a string of thuds, gasps and whines.

A strange bunch of noises followed.

The man in front of her stopped pointing the gun at her head and was now pointing it at a figure draped in black.

"Don't move." The man shouted.

"You don't give **my** orders." Responded the cloaked figure as he proceeded towards the thug stealthily.

Everything happened so fast that Alice couldn't exactly comprehend what was going on.

She watched; feeling dazed at the skill and speed of her savior.

The alley was dimly lit and she could barely make out the outline of her knight.

She was doubtful whether she should be relieved **or** uneasy. The figure walked closer to her and that was when she identified him.

"S…Shun?" she exclaimed.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded… "But…how? You beat them all up in mere seconds." She muttered disbelieving.

"I told you to be careful. You could've got killed right now…." He said, his voice was emotionless.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that his client would be informed of Devil Wind's betrayal now. After all, he couldn't kill these people, not in front of Alice.

"Thank you, for saving me." She said, taking his hand while looking sincerely into his eyes.

This was what he hated about her. He hated the way she could make his heart beat so dangerously with such measly actions. But strangely enough, he loved that about her as well. He loved that innocence in her eyes.

He sighed… "…It's okay…Let's go home now."

She smiled as she heard him say that.

Death Claw watched everything from the sidelines. A smirk lighted up his face. "So, she doesn't know you are Devil's Wind…heh."

Subsequent to that Shun wouldn't let Alice wander about alone. Three days passed, Alice was still dazed that Shun was so skilled at martial arts and such.

One day Shun had to leave to collect one of his previous 'rewards'. "I'll be back by evening alright?"

She nodded. "I feel really bad for inconveniencing you like this…"

"It's nothing…"

Alice spent the day wandering in the apartment. She thanked God that the apartment was huge.

"I think I will make something to eat." She told herself as she made her way to the kitchen.

After about fifteen minutes, a thud and crash echoed from somewhere in the living room.

She rushed there, only to find a man with green hair and gray eyes in the room.

His leg was raised and he had just kicked one of the antique vases to a wall.

"I was hoping that would draw you out….Alice Gehabich." He said, smoking all the while.

"Who….How did you get here, the doors were locked." She gasped.

"You left a major opening." said Ace a.k.a. Death Claw as he signaled to the open balcony door. He puffed a cloud of smoke out of his mouth as he smoke.

"But, this is several storeys above the ground."

"I know…" he smirked as he took out a dagger and threw the cigar to the ground. He then stamped it with his feet and made his way to her.

She took a step backwards.

"After all, they don't call me **Death Claw** for nothing." He grinned; he loved to think that by killing **this** girl he would be able to inflict a gaping wound to Devil Wind's heart.

"Please…please just leave me alone."

"I am sorry princess, no can do." Saying this, he pinned her to the wall. "Tell me, how would you like your death? Dagger or gun?"

Her knees were shaking again, this was the second time her life was being threatened this week and she was still scared. She screamed in horror.

Death Claw was a well reputed assassin. And even if Shun did come to her rescue, the door was still locked.

He only smiled maniacally as he crashed her hand over her mouth. "Screaming won't help you…" he whispered, his breathe falling on her neck. "And **no one** can reach you."

His hand pressed so hard on her mouth that she was almost choked. He pressed her roughly against the wall; that was when an evil thought went through his mind.

He ran the blunt side of his dagger along Alice's cheek.

She stiffened as she felt the cool metal brush against her skin.

"I won't kill you, no not just yet…Let me lead you on the path to self-discovery."

She tried screaming but he was too strong for her. Ace wanted Devil's Wind to suffer. He wanted to tear his world apart and lead him into the pits of hell. Ace despised Shun from the depths of his contaminated heart.

He put his hand under her chin and raised her face to look directly at him.

"Tell me something about your boy-friend." He instructed taking his hand off her mouth.

"Just….just kill me and get it over with." She said.

"I will teach you not to order me around." snapped Death Claw as he took hold of her right hand with his left. He twisted her index finger until a little crack echoed from it.

Alice gasped in pain as tears ran down her eyes.

"Answer me…now." Whispered Ace; coming closer to her face.

"I…."

"Do you know his dark secret?" he asked.

"Dark secret?"

"That's right."

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie…" he commanded, twisting her middle finger now. Another crack sounded and another scream came from Alice's pink lips.

"I mean it…". She hated his proximity, she was vulnerable. He could do anything he wanted to her. "Please…. stop…I beg you."

He gently brushed his lips over her nose. "Find it out…It will shock you."

"What do you mean?"

Ace now positioned her little finger between his and twisted it lightly as she gasped in pain.

"Do you wish to find out?" he whispered.

"I…." she spent a few moments in thought. Should she really ask the person _**who came to kill her**_ about the dark secret of the **one **_**whom she loved**_?

"No, I had rather not know." She replied.

Ace's face clinched in anger. "Oh really now?" he now twisted her little finger. Another crack and another shriek.

"I mean it…" she said.

"You really want to invite your own funeral so fast?" he laughed evilly. "You know what? I will tell you."

He ran the blunt side of the dagger across her neck as he spoke.

He…The one you trust so much…**He** was using you."

Her eyes widened. _No…. this guy is __**lying**_**.** She convinced herself.

"Tell me Alice…Why do you think he is so skilled at combat. Why do you think he was able to beat all those assassins on his own, without a single weapon?"

She couldn't speak….What was this person about to reveal to her about Shun?

"The answer is however simple… It is because he's been given specific training." Ace pushed her harder to the wall as he felt her struggle a bit."Why did he show interest in **you** anyway? Because…He was also hired to kill you…He was **also** hired to **kill you** for such a large sum of money…._**He is Devil's Wind**_."

Her eyes widened at this revelation.

"Liar." She accused; and that was a careless mistake.

"You dare question the authenticity of my information…" he positioned the blade at her throat. "It would be so easy to kill you right here, right now… but I wish for **you **to suffer. Perhaps Devil's Wind will finally make a move and **kill** you….Go ahead and ask him…In fact, search his belongings…You will se what I mean…"

Saying this Death Claw backed away from his prey. He took hold of her left hand, the one whose fingers he didn't twist.

He used his dagger and carved a symbol on her hand; between her shoulder and elbow. She struggled and screamed in pain but he continued and carved in skillfully. She could not move away from his grip. After completing it, he let go of her hand.

"Now take care…" he said sarcastically as he jumped off the balcony, he had marked his rey and would arrive later to take her life...

Alice fell onto her knees. Her chocolate eyes were wide with pain, fear and confusion.

What did all this mean? Was Shun really Devil's Wind? Did he only kiss her and let her profess love to him so that he could kill her in the end? Was he really after her life?

Then again, it was possible, Shun had never once told her that he loved her, and he was extremely skilled at fighting and she **did** find a gun in his drawer two days ago.

_What am I thinking? He can't…can he? No…No….no…_

Her head was spinning in confusion as tears streamed down her cheeks. A lot of blood escaped her arm and stained the white tiles on the floor with a splash of red and her twisted fingers stung exponentially.

Blood ran down her arm; she lightly touched the wound; the symbol that marked that she was Death Claw's prey was embedded deeply in her flesh...

_Shun…Can it really be true? Was I nothing more than an object to you? Did I have no significance what-so-ever in your life…Am I nothing but garbage to you? _Her heart yearned for answers. What exactly would she find lying in wait for her?

Tears of helplessness streamed down her cheeks as her body trembled slightly. She made no move to get up. She needed to rewind, she needed to know what exactly she had got herself into.

She had always been delicate and a bit sickly. Her head was spinning from all this mental exertion and loss of blood until she collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

**SO how was that?**

**I really don't know why but I seem to stumble over cliffhanger over cliffhanger whilst writing this particular story.**

**I tried to make it seem like Ace was going to kiss Alice and take physical advantage of her, I tried to make it seem that way. I don't know hat it might've seemed like to you thought.**

***laughs nervously* Anyways I hope you like it...**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this chapter listening to two songs. **

**Innocence – Avril Lavigne**

**Lacrimosa -Kalafina **

**Devil's Wind, Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 7**

_Shun…Can it really be true? Was I nothing more than an object to you? Did I have no significance what-so-ever in your life…Am I nothing but garbage to you? _Alice's heart yearned for answers.

Her head was spinning from all this mental exertion and loss of blood until she collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

She woke up after a good half an hour or so. She found that the wound on her shoulder had turned a bit darker with the blood clot. She shakily picked herself off the floor and headed towards the bathroom. She took out some bandages and draped the fingers of her right-hand which hurt like hell. She wondered if Death Claw had broken her bones. She was glad that she could do the bandages quite skillfully as she was a left hander. [A/N: Just made that one up so that Alice can write, work, cook etc normally.]

She then cleaned the wound on her shoulder. She put on a full-sleeve dress so that it hid the bandaged symbol.

She then cleaned the blood in the living room. And also took some ice out of the freezer and held it to her aching right hand.

Death Claw's words echoed in her mind. "_**He is Devil's Wind**_… Go ahead and ask him…In fact, search his belongings…You will see what I mean…"

Alice walked up to one of Shun's private drawers. She remembered him telling her not to open it. She wondered why. Curiosity got the better of her and she pulled it, but it didn't open…It was locked. Alice sighed. What was she doing? Shun was letting her stay with him and now, she was doubting him over what a psychopathic killer was saying. She should know better.

Right at that moment there was a knock on the door. She knew it was Shun from the pattern of his knock.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself down before walking to the door and opening it.

There stood Shun. His face was expressionless as usual.

"Welcome back." She greeted him with a forced smile on her face. He walked past her without uttering a single word.

His shoulder brushed past hers. She stood still for a few moments before closing the door and turning towards him.

He was taking off his jacket.

She just gazed at him wordlessly. His face was emotionless as always and his lips were pulled in a taut line.

"Where had you gone to?" she asked.

"….." he acted like she hadn't said anything.

Normally Alice just saw it as his nature to be reserved. But now, everything made sense. The fact that he had arrived with a suitcase full of money in just **one** day admitted no other explanation. He had to be working one of those high-paying jobs; but murder?

His smiles were never carefree, it was like there was something hidden behind them; they were fake most of the time. And he had not once told her that he loved her…

"_Alice… I am being more selfish that __**you **__can ever imagine."- _His words repeatedly echoed in his mind as she reached a conclusion.

So, it was true, the only reason he put up with her was because she was his target and was worth easy money and perhaps something more.

But then, why hadn't he killed her yet?

"Shun-" she called out without thinking.

"Yes?" He said, turning to her. It was then he saw her bandaged right hand. "What happened to your hand?"

She looked away from his gaze. "I was in the kitchen making dinner and well…"

"You cut yourself?..." he extended his hand towards her. "Let me have a look at it."

She took a step backwards "No, It's alright. I've already bandaged it." She said in a cautious tone.

"You…" he studied her carefully. "You are acting different from your usual self." He pointed out.

Her eyes widened. "Of course not…"

He didn't look convinced. But he sighed; he had already turned away from her.

After a few seconds she abruptly asked him something.-"What exactly **am** **I **to you?"

The tone in her voice; it was one that was crushed and extremely weak. He immediately turned towards her again. His golden eyes gazed at her in an astonished expression. There were tears streaming down her fragile face and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Alice?"

Just then, she fainted. Shun went towards her and felt her forehead. "A fever…That's why you've been acting strangely…" he said as he picked her up- bridal style- and carried her to the bed. "But, why were you crying?" he muttered as he lay her on the bed.

When Alice woke up, it was almost dusk of the **next **day. It was 6:50 pm. She felt a wet cloth on her forehead. The sun had half set and it lit up the room in a wonderful ambience. She slowly propped herself to sit upright in the bed. When she looked around, she saw a thermometer on the bedside table. She also noticed that there were about two blankets covering her. _Did I have a fever?_ She thought to herself.

It was then that she noticed the figure on her right. Shun was sitting on a chair in a very uncomfortable position and had managed to fall asleep like that.

She gazed at him, his face looked so endearing, so relaxed. _He's been taking care of me all through the night and day?_ She thought confusedly. _Why? If he was Devil's Wind then he wouldn't-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Shun's eyes fluttered open.

His golden orbs stared at her. "You're awake." He said, in a slightly relived voice. His golden eyes were beautiful in the semi-darkness. "You had a high fever..." he explained.

He walked towards her and gently felt her forehead. His touch was tender but she felt herself cringe in unexplained fear as his skin made contact with hers.

Shun instantaneously pulled his hand away, almost like he had received an electric shock.

"You…know…" he muttered in a level voice as his golden orbs looked at her intensely.

"What?"

"You know….my 'profession' don't you?" he said.

She stiffened a little as she heard his conclusion. He figured it out…Would he kill her now?

She calmed herself. "Devil's Wind." She muttered; keeping her eyes fixed on his.

"That's right…" he said with a dry laugh. "But,..How?"

"What difference does it make? I am your target…You are going to dispose me anyway." She said, her voice quivering a little. She had no idea what possessed her to say this.

A strange expression crossed over his face. And then his laughter echoed through the room... Laughter heavily filled with irony and with an odd music of distaste echoing through it... He was really scaring her now. Was he going to go all 'deranged maniac' on her?

She didn't know why, but she stood up from the bed and just stared at him.

"Shun?" she called out in doubt.

He stopped laughing abruptly; his head was low and his hair hid the expression on his face. He didn't know why, but it hurt. It hurt his heart that she knew his true identity. He gave one more snigger as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver gun.

Alice looked at him wide-eyed.

He pointed it at her…He raised his head and looked at her. His golden eyes were filled with a strange emptiness as he took steps closer to her.

She didn't stir, she could have moved away but she stayed rooted to the spot. It was not **so much** that she was scared, but she couldn't believe that the one she loved was doing this.

He walked towards her until there was not even an arm's length between them. He pressed the gun to her forehead.

"Are you scared?" he muttered emotionlessly.

"I…I …"Yes, A little…." She answered. She was telling the truth, she didn't know **what** the mixed emotions inside her were. She couldn't tell one from the other.

"A little?" he repeated in a voice filled with sarcasm..."This is **Devil's Wind** before you…You are to tremble in fear."

"Just tell me one thing."

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes were still emotionless as he cupped her face with his free hand.

"Why did you delay killing me? I mean, you had so many chances."

His eyes closed shut and a sneer appeared on his lips. He then looked at her with his severe golden eyes.

"You think I haven't tried?" he muttered leaning closer to her. "Do you honestly think that I **haven't** tried?"

She opened her mouth to say something but he put a finger roughly to her lips. The gun was still pointed at her head. "Alice…Oh, I've tried to kill you…That first day you stayed here, **I tried**." His voice was dripping with a strange coldness. "Every time I pointed a gun at you, I couldn't pull the trigger. Every time I pointed a knife at your throat, I couldn't bring myself to pierce through your flesh. Every time I held a bottle of poison to your lips, I felt that it would be a hundred times less painful if I drank it instead." He half shouted at the girl before him.

Her eyes widened as she heard him saying all this. "Shun-"

"I am an assassin by profession; a merciless killer, the incarnation of the devil himself, yet here I am, unable to kill **a defenseless little girl**." He shouted, he pressed the gun harder to her head and his other hand was clenched in a fist. "It is **pitiful **indeed…"

"I am sorry…" she muttered, gently touching his fist with her unhurt hand.

He shook his head, refusing to be side-tracked by her gesture. "Because of **you**, Devil's Wind is on the run…The most well reputed assassin now has other assassins chasing after him. Why? Because he couldn't kill **ONE** measly girl."

She looked directly into his eyes with a shocked expression... "I had no idea…" she muttered. "I had no idea that assassins were after you as well... Because of **me**..." she shook her head from side to side. "I had no idea of the confusion I was causing you… This is enough…I…I can't take anymore." saying this she raised both her hands and took Shun's hand that held the gun.

She slowly moved the gun from her head and pointed it at her chest.

She gave him a sudden smile from amidst her tear stained face. "I am so sorry for causing you so much confusion and hard-ship. I hope you can forgive me." saying this, she rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth that radiated from his body in spite of his cold face... "I am ready to die." She whispered softly.

Shun was taken by shock at her action. He didn't move, she was **asking** him to kill her?

She sensed that his body became a bit stiff, so she slipped her arms around him. . "As long as I die in your arms, I will be fine… I will not hold it against you… I promise."

Shun's heart stirred like it never had before. He gazed out of the window where the sun had set and lighted the sky in a strange scarlet colour; the colour of blood.

He closed his eyes as well and a deafening shot sounded through the room.

Alice cringed as she felt pain shoot though her left arm and more tears ran down her face.

But, it wasn't because of the **bullet**, because the bullet was embedded in the wall behind her and the gun had fallen onto the ground. The pain had been because Shun had pulled her into a firm and desperate hug, and by doing so he had held tightly onto where her wound was. [Where Death Claw carved that symbol.]

"Shun…"

"I can't do it." He muttered as he held her closer. "I can't….And I won't." he said as he buried his face in her orange hair.

She was stunned…He didn't kill her… He let her live…But, what could it mean…Could she really be of some significance in his life?

"What am I to you?" she asked her question yet again.

"I…I…I do not know." He muttered.

Alice's heart sank as she heard his answer. What was she expecting by his action anyway? Did she think that he would look deep into her eyes and say that she meant 'everything' to him? How utterly naïve of her.

"But I won't let you die. I promise to protect you." He said in such a low voice that Alice doubted if he had actually said it.

**You know I was thinking of stopping this chapter at "Alice cringed as she felt pain shoot though her left arm" you know, to create suspense and all…But I felt so bad for making you wait to know the outcome, especially since it took me so long to upload this chapter.**

**Sorry about the delay, but I had my final exams during the last two weeks.**

**Tell me anything you feel like kay? I want to know the reaction of my readers. Whether it is praise, advice or criticism I want to hear from all of you kay?**

**Don't be shy to push the review button below. **


	8. Chapter 8

Before we begin please let us join together and pray for the safety of the people in Japan who have encountered a very devastating Tsunami and earthquake

**Ps- I think I am running out of ideas to write about, so if you guys don't mind I am issuing a FIVE topic challenge for myself… Please suggest for me a bakugan pairing [not including Fabia any Gundalians if you don't mind] and a theme to write about. And I will make a little collection of little stories upon that theme….Note- only the first FIVE challenges shall be considered… If the topic is SO amazing then I will consider a SIXTH as well… Please, if you don't mind include it in your review.**

**Just so you know, to compensate for my delay in uploading this chapter is LONG…It probably may compensate for two chapters… Uh anyway read and enjoy.**

**Devil's Wind, Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 8**

Alice sat upright on the bed and rubbed her eyes a little. There was no one next to her. She dragged herself onto her feet and made her way out of the bedroom.

A delicious aroma filled the air as someone was cooking in the kitchen. Her eyes fell on the long haired man who had his back turned to her as he fried some eggs.

It was almost as if what happened last day was non-existent. She could still visualize the coldness in Shun's eyes as he pointed the gun at her head. Now she knew that she would have to risk his anger yet again.

She wordlessly walked over to him. "Shun-" she called out.

He instantaneously noticed the strange tone in her voice. "What is it?"

"I think, there is something you need to know…" she said, her heart was quivering with uneasiness… she should have revealed this to him sooner.

He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed slightly and rolled up the sleeve of her left arm. His eyes widened as he saw more bandages.

"What happened?" he asked.

She just shook her head from side to side and quietly unwound the bandages.

As the bandages swirled and splayed onto the ground Shun saw the disturbing symbol engraved into her arm.

"Dark Claw?" He bellowed. His eyes mirrored confusion and a tint of anger.

"He was here the other day… That's how I came to know of your true identity." She said, avoiding his gaze. "He…he said that he was marking his prey." She added.

She immediately felt a rough grip on her hand. Shun led her to the bedroom. "Pack all of your things, NOW." He instructed in an unnaturally forceful and ordering voice.

Alice just gazed at him wide-eyed. Shun was mad at her for not revealing this sooner and she could see it in his eyes. She had been half-expecting this.

Shun was preventing himself from speaking more on that topic…He didn't want to blow his top.

"I am sorry…" she muttered as she obeyed him.

He paid no heed to her apology and just left the room without another single word. He took out a suitcase and huddled some things into it. And along with it he stashed a variety of weapons.

He vaguely paid attention to Alice's figure which stood at the doorway after her packing was complete.

"Done?" he asked.

She nodded; it felt awkward to stand in the corner like this. It felt awful knowing that Shun was angry at her.

A few more minutes passed by. Shun closed the door of his apartment.

"Where…where are we going?" she asked him, her voice nervous.

"Anywhere that's not here." He answered shortly.

She followed him silently, they got on his motor-bike and he rode with a devilish speed down the roads.

Alice put her arms around him and clutched him tightly as the vehicle swayed madly along streets.

Amidst his anger he felt a slight blush creep on his cheek. What was the power this girl had to make his rationality fade away… What was this gift? He couldn't comprehend it no matter how much he tried.

Shun stopped at the airport, asked for Alice's passport and booked two plane tickets for Moscow, Russia.

"Call your grandfather and tell him that we are visiting." He said shortly.

She nodded and did as she was told.

The flights for Russia were about full, so Shun was forced to book an indirect flight with two pit-stops in Beijing and Georgia on the way.

Alice followed him silently, regretting her actions…Why hadn't she told him earlier? Perhaps she shouldn't have told him?

The flight ride was even more awkward as the both of them were extremely quiet.

Alice kept gazing in Shun's direction from time to time but he seemed at ease. Shun just sat gazing out of the window. All he could see was the wide expanse of the sky, but he seemed to be in deep thought.

"I am sorry." She muttered.

"….."

"Shun?"

"….."

She had to give up for the time being… She had no idea what she should have said. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks but she blinked them away.

They got down in Beijing and made their way to a hotel. They made their way to reception.

"Two rooms please." He said.

"Ah…you mean room for two, sir?" asked the receptionist.

"No…Two separate rooms with one bed each." explained Shun in an emotionless voice, taking out his wallet.

Alice's heart sank as she heard this… Part of it was clouded with a queer disappointment that he did not wish her presence and the other part was within a thin sheen of fear that something horrible would happen when she was alone in her room.

Shun wordlessly handed her the keys.

He honestly did not know why he was being so forceful and stubborn… It felt bad to see Alice's face shrouded in such sadness. But, why had she not let him know sooner? She could've ended up dead if she had delayed the information any further.

He knew that he shouldn't make her suffer like this. She was already going through mental strain and he shouldn't add to it… But that cold stare never left his face every time she looked hopefully into his eyes.

That night Alice lay down in her bed and tossed and turned around. She was quite scared. She had no idea of what to expect. What if Death Caw came to get her. What could she do? Could she afford to get Shun involved in this?

Shun lay in bed in an uncomfortable position. She sighed a bit and finally fell asleep.

*/~ A crash echoed through the hallway of the hotel… Shun's eyes fluttered open. Something was wrong and he could sense it.

He immediately got out of bed and rushed in the direction of the noise.

They were…No; they were coming room Alice's room. His golden eyes glinted in concern as he reached her door.

It was left ajar. He took a deep breathe before entering the room. There was no one there. Glass pieces lay shattered on the floor and the window-pane was damaged.

And on the night stand there was a note.

_Yo Devil's Wind,_

_I've finally captured Alice Gehabich, your precious flower. It'll be a pleasure to kill her in the most torturous way possible. If you wish to witness the demise of your beloved then please do not hesitate to come to the address given below. Oh how she will suffer! I get Goosebumps just thinking about it._

_Go to hell._

_Best Wishes, Death Claw._

Shun's golden eyes widened in shock as he read the letter. Without thinking twice he ran out of her room and towards the address that was mentioned below. He finally reached there. It was the premises of an old abandoned warehouse.

Numerous men with guns stood there at the entrance. The cold glare of an assassin reappeared in his bright eyes.

Shun unsheathed his sword. In one hand he had a sword and in the other a gun. He fought through the sea of amateur assassins. He was heavily outnumbered but still, he fought on. His hopelessly wondered if Alice was alright.

After about twenty minutes, Shun stood in the middle of the room, panting, with a pile of dead bodies surrounding him. He had killed so many that day.

Shun's face and clothes were drenched with his blood which was mixed with that of the numerous people he had killed…

He headed towards one of the doors and opened it.

The room was very dimly lit and in the middle of it there was this big chair and in it sat Death Claw with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Shun's eyes rested on the orange-haired girl who was tied to a post right beside where Death Claw was.

"Alice…" he muttered under his breathe.

"Leaving her all alone in her room. What a very imprudent mistake." said the green haired man as he gazed at Shun with his emotionless grey eyes which were overflowing with murderous intent.

He stood up and made his way towards his rival. He had unsheathed a blade and was heading towards Shun.

There were numerous sparks and flashes as metal collided with metal. Two assassins with deadly blades were engrossed in an all out battle.

A pair of chocolate brown eyes watched all this with nothing but terror burned into their depths.

The girl, Alice was unable to cry out because of the cloth that was stuffed in her mouth.

Shun didn't know what happened… One moment he was fighting and the other he was ambushed.

At least twenty men attacked him at the same time… Devil's Wind fought extremely skillfully. But he was no match… The proud assassin was captured.

"Devil's Wind…I want you to suffer… I want you to decay in the flames of your own emotions… Falling in love; that was your first mistake.." Said Ace [Death Claw] as he motioned Shun to be tied up. "Allow me to rip your heart out and tear it to shreds." He muttered maniacally.

Ace walked over to where Alice was tied up. With his finger he lightly traced a line from her forehead down to her chin. "Forgive me. But it is time for you to die." He whispered.

Saying this Death Claw moved out of the way so that Shun could view everything; 'enjoy' the show.

Alice's chocolate eyes were filled with a mixture of agony and horror.

And with this Death Claw hit her once, twice or maybe even three times. He was strong and God it was painful! Alice's body flinched with every blow and tears flowed down her beautiful pale cheeks.

He then untied her mouth and motioned to one of the men there. The man handed Ace an iron rod; a rod which was glowing red because of its heat…

It looked like one of those branding sticks you used on horses and such, but instead this one had Death claw's symbol on it. It was similar to the symbol engraved on Alice's hand.

He smirked as he brushed her hair out of her face. Alice eyed the stick…

"Trust me this'll hurt…" he muttered cruelly as he pressed the hot side of the iron symbol on her neck, just below both her collarbones. [the place where the locket of one's necklace hangs]

In a moment, a blood curling shriek echoed through the room as Alice's body twitched in pain. Her eyes were closed and her face was contorted in pain as she screamed helplessly. Her whole body was trembling as the heat seared into her flesh.

Death Claw only pressed the rod harder to her skin as she continued suffering.

Shun watched in absolute horror. Sure, he had seen loads of people being tortured like this but watching Alice was just **painful****.** He shouted at Death Claw to stop but he only pushed it harder onto her neck.

As Ace removed the rod from her neck he smirked with a malicious gleam in his eye.

A very painful hour followed… Shun couldn't do anything…Why? Why couldn't he escape…? He felt like his heart was being ripped open, not that he had ever thought that he had a heart.

He couldn't take this anymore…Alice didn't deserve this. She hadn't done anything to deserve this.

And then taking out his sword, Death Claw delivered the final blow… He drove his sword right through her heart.

Alice, whose body was already covered with many a bruise flinched at the pain that shot through her.

Her eyes widened as she realized that she was going to die now…

Tears rolled down her already moist cheeks.

"Shun….I am so sorry for not telling you sooner…I am sorry…" she shouted taking her final chance to tell him. "Please forgive me."

Shun's eyes widened in horror. It had been hell, watching her suffer and now **she** was apologizing to him?

"Alice…" he could find no words nor could he force anything other than her name out of his mouth.

Death Claw's face shone anger… "How dare you talk." And saying this he stabbed her once more.

Alice winced as more tears rolled down her cheeks…

"Shun….I love you." She shouted again, ignoring the excruciating pain that had engulfed her.

Shun gazed at her in surprise.

"I love you Shun…I always will." She repeated, letting a small smile light up her face.

Death Claw glared at Alice… "You foolish girl…" he shouted stabbing her again.

Shun's eyes were filled with anguish as he watched Death Claw stab her time and time again. Evidently what she said had angered him. How could this girl still say that she loved Devil's Wind [Shun] after all that's happened?

Shun couldn't move his body no matter how much he tried.

"Alice I lov-" but before he could complete his sentence, her head and hands dropped lax. Her chocolate eyes were still open but they were blank… A strange pallor passed across her face.

The immense pain she endured had caused her to die with her eyes still open and with a blank stare on her face.

They knew that she was dead but Death Claw did not cease stabbing her.

He drove his sword through her body again and again. Her blood stained the floor and her dead body trembled slightly with the vibration of each impact of Death Claw's sword to her body.

Shun watched all this in repulsion…Why wasn't Death Claw stopping? Why had he to disrespect Alice's corpse?

"You foolish girl…Look where love has led you… Foolish human emotions…" Death Claw was muttering to himself as he stabbed her repeatedly.

He then gave the sword one last swish and this time it was directed to her face.

A tear ran down Shun's cheek. Whether it ever was possible for an assassin to cry, he did not know, but the salty water that filled his eyes told tale of his torment.

"ALICE…..NO…NO….." he shouted. ~*/

Sweat drenched his forehead and suddenly Shun found himself surrounded by something soft.

He was breathing heavily and his hands were trembling a little.

He brought them to his face. It was then that he noticed the sheets on him.

He was in bed, in the hotel room, in Beijing.

It was all a nightmare!

But the details; they were all so vivid and his cheek still had the trace of a tear that had been shed.

Without another thought he jumped out of bed and dressed in hi black coat and made his way out of his room…

When he reached Alice's room he noticed that her door was locked. He knocked on it frantically.

Alice, who had trouble falling asleep, stiffened in her bed… She was scared; did Death Claw track her down? And Shun wasn't with her either..

She pulled the covers up to her face and gazed into the darkness.

"Alice." She heard her name being called. "Alice…This is me, Shun. Open the door."

Alice hesitated for a bit but then made her way to the door and opened it.

Shun felt relief flood his heart when he saw that she was alright…He didn't feel like leaving her alone.

"I was just checking up on you." He muttered as he turned to leave. He didn't know why, but his pride wouldn't let him tell Alice about his ridiculous nightmare. And he couldn't ask her to join him in his room to be safe, no; not after he was so high and mighty and ordered separate rooms for the both of them.

Just as Shun was leaving he felt a light grip on his hand.

"Please don't leave me now…I…I am scared to be by myself." said Alice in a low tone looking into his eyes with an imploring look.

She was expecting a 'no' as she stood there gently biting her lower lip.

"Fine." Answered Shun. He had already locked the door to his room so he walked inside along with Alice.

He closed the door behind him/

He was relieved that Alice had asked him to stay…Although; he wouldn't let this show on his face.

He slept on the ground at the foot of her bed because the bed was too small to share.

Alice smiled a little as she lay down in her bed facing the side where Shun was lying [on the ground]. His presence; it was so comforting.

**So did the "kill Alice thing" scare you? I hope it did…I got that evil idea about a day back and I went into overdrive writing this that it is much much longer than my normal chapters.**

**Be truthful now, were you fooled or not?**

**Just to be clear. The part enclosed in the \*~ is the dream Shun has.**

**Tell me what you think kay? REVIEW people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Devil's Wind, Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 9**

Alice couldn't tell if she were imagining things or otherwise, but the following morning Shun's face wasn't so cold anymore. The flight to Georgia wasn't as awkward either and when they got down at the airport Shun ended up ordering a room with a double bed for the both of them.

She smiled to herself, he had calmed down. Perhaps, she could try and apologize now... When they were at the hotel room she took her chance...

"Shun…"

"Hn?"

"I am….sorry." she said, her heart filling with uncertainty. "I just… I-"

"It's alright….Just don't hide such crucial information again." He muttered to her.

Alice's chocolate eyes widened as she heard his answer….He actually forgave her! She sighed with relief.

Truth was, ever since that dream Shun had been a bit shaken up. He never let Alice leave the room alone.

He had not even in his wildest dreams imagined that he would feel such emotions…What were emotions anyway? Some prefabricated restraints that clouded one's clear and logical thinking? Some worthless piece of trash? Yes; that's what they were to him, emotions were worthless commodities to assassins who were specifically trained not to feel, but to kill with no regret…That was of course… before he met Alice … How could one girl; one weak girl have turned his life around 180 degrees like this? How could he -an impassive man- be trained to feel care and concern?

Truth was, he himself did not know.

Another day passed.

Alice could put herself to sleep more easily because she had the reassurance of Shun being by her side if anything were to happen.

On their way to Russia she decided to push her luck a bit further. She drew in a deep breathe and gently took hold of Shun's hand with her uninjured left hand. Shun was surprised, but he didn't move away nor did he pull his hand out of her grip. He also didn't turn his gaze towards Alice.

She gulped and lay her head on his shoulder…She readied herself for his protest, but he didn't utter a single word. Instead, he just laid his other hand on Alice's.

He slowly raised the partition that separated both their seats. [A/N: I dunno it that's imaginable but I've been in such planes in which you can like raise that little bar that separates seats.]She felt him shift his body a little so he was in a half-tilted position and she could lay more comfortably in the crook of his neck.

Alice could feel her heart beating so fast…

They sat like that for a while. Shun took hold of Alice's right hand tenderly. (the one with the bones twisted.)

"Tell me, did Death Claw cause you this injury as well?" he whispered.

She gulped, what was she to tell him? But the gentle tone in Shun's voice made her answer. "Uh…yes."

"Does it still hurt?"

"…A little…"

"We should consult a doctor about that injury; he may have broken your bones."

She nodded slightly as she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of Shun's cologne… Hm…Oddly comforting.

The plane landed and duo got off.

"Okay so here's the plan…We first book a room in a hotel and then arrange a rendezvous with your grandfather… And see if we can get you some bodyguards and such. As it is, they are overdue."

She nodded but then a sudden thought dawned in her head.

"Are you planning to leave me with my grandfather?" she asked him.

"Well naturally, yes." He muttered.

She felt her heart sink a bit….He was about to leave her, no wonder he was so kind on the plane ride. No wonder he was so gentle and let her rest her head on his shoulder. No wonder he took her hand without thinking twice about it.

A slightly sad smile appeared on her face… She should have guessed so… Perhaps that really was what he wanted, to rid himself of her; she was a burden after all. It wasn't his fault that she was such a hindrance.

"Alice…Why do you look so miserable all of a sudden?" he asked her.

_I can't ask him not to leave me…That's so selfish…But I….I…I just…_ she shook her head in denial. "No, it's nothing?" what she wanted to say came out in more of a 'question' format.

"You don't want me to leave?" he asked in a tone dripping with disbelief.

She turned her face away from his gaze as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "I…That's not….what I…" but then she gave up on her sorry attempt of explaining. "That's right…I…I don't want you to leave me… Please."

His golden eyes widened. "Alright then, I'll see to it that you are safe to the very end." He told her with a serious expression.

She blushed…but something about his specification of 'the very end' worried her.

They booked a hotel room and Alice meanwhile called her grandfather and arranged for a meeting.

Alice grandfather had been so worried because he hadn't heard from her ever since she had moved into Shun's apartment. Micheal Gehabich had feared the worst –that his granddaughter was killed. But when he heard her voice on the phone his voice flooded with relief.

"I am so glad that you are safe Alice."

"Grand father….Is it possible for me to meet you?"

"But…"

"I am in Russia now."

Her grandfather gaped. "Really, that is so good…How did you manage that? Oh never mind that… Tell me where you are staying and I will send transportation easily."

Alice told him the name of the hotel she and Shun had decided to stay in.

Unknown to her, a man with Green hair, grey eyes, black cloak and a maniacal smile on his face had eavesdropped on the conversation from an adjacent telephone booth. Death Claw smirked cunningly. (A/N: He is a spy and assassin so he has that kind of tech; you know to eavesdrop phone calls by plugging some stuff into the adjacent booth and stuff.)

'Don't worry Alice…Your transportation will arrive within due time…Perhaps even a bit earlier than you expect it to…' thought Death Claw to himself as he took out his cell-phone and called a few of the 'henchmen' he had hired particularly for this mission.

The next day a cab arrived at the hotel.

The window drew open. "Ms Alice Gehabich?" asked the cab-driver whilst looking at her.

"Yes, that's me…"

"Please get into the cab. Your grandfather Is getting a bit restless might I add." Spoke the man with a smile.

Alice smiled back and opened the door of the car. She waited for Shun to get in first.

The driver paused a bit. "Uh Miss Gehabich, with all due respect, your grandfather specifically instructed me to bring only you and not to let any 'suspicious'-looking personalities to tag along."

Alice paused for a bit. "Don't worry…" she smiled. "Grandpa Micheal will understand once I explain everything…"

"But I…"

"I refuse to come without Shun." she concluded in a final tone and the driver sighed.

"Alright then, I will take this young man along…But listen, don't get me into trouble kid."

Alice smiled and then Shun and she got into the car. Shun didn't talk at all but Alice knew that he was not angry at her anymore… She smiled brightly as she gazed out of the window and felt Shun's secure grip on her hand… Well, she was the one who slipped her hand into his, but who cared?

Without the knowledge of the passengers the river took out his cell-phone and sent a text message.

"_Target acquired…..But Devil's Wind has tagged along…No matter, everything is proceeding according to plan."_

**I won't talk much this time…**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thank for the review…**

**Please keep reading…**

**And please do REVIEW. Tell me what you think Kay?**

**Thankyou.**


	10. Chapter 10

**If I owned Bakugan, well then Alice AND Runo would have been given much more significant roles in New Vestroia and Gundalian Invaders.** **Which by the way I haven't seen yet…SO my dear readers, you guys do the math…:) **

**Devil's Wind, Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 10**

The time Shun spent with Alice had been strange. How was it that she could bring herself to even look at someone like him?

The cab wound through the streets and it stopped in front of a massive building…It seemed a bit old though.

Shun was on guard there was something about this place that just made it feel, now what was the word? Yes, Malicious. He could sense at least a dozen people in the vicinity, but he pushed his worry aside for a bit. This was Alice's grandfather's place…

When the doors opened there were various men clad in dark suits who stood on either side of the doorway. Shun looked at each one of them suspiciously. There was just something wrong about this.

Shun and Alice got into the elevator and when they got off they were once again greeted by men with Black suits on…But this time there was this difference, they had weapons in their hands…

Their lips were twisted into intimidating smirks and dark glasses covered their eyes…

Shun stood in front of Alice and unsheathed a sword. (wonder where he kept that one.)

One of the men shot a bullet in his direction but with one smooth slash of his sword the bullet was neatly slashed out of the way. The men were clearly impressed.

The lights were turned off, it was still light outside so it did nothing much to the lighting. The elevator was shut down. There was no way Alice could escape through that way now.

"An ambush." Muttered Shun almost emotionlessly.

His eyes glinted in the decisiveness of an assassin's.

_It was about time for the angel to witness the utter malice of the devil._

With his hand he took out a dagger. A click sounded from the blade in his hand and a chain like material escaped it.

He flicked it to the side. There was nothing but a flash, but soon after it recoiled two men on the left hand side fell upon their knees groaning in pain, blood dripping from their chests…

Shun stood their unfazed and Alice had her palm positioned over her mouth.

The men charged towards Shun.

Shun however took out each one of them ruthlessly… Slashing first right then left and leaving the men fatally wounded. His every movement was slick, precise and smooth as he slashed his way through the men.

Alice had no idea that he was so deadly.

It occurred to Shun that he could probably ask Alice to close her eyes to avoid her seeing all this killing… All this violence and bloodshed might be too much for her too handle. But she needed to; she needed to witness his mercilessness. She had to see that someone as dangerous as him did not even deserve to hold onto her angelic hand let alone be the object of her affection.

If she was a pure white dove then he was the spiteful vulture that dug its wretched claws into the flesh of its innocent victim. He was a real nasty work of art. And they…they just did not belong together…SHE needed to realize that.

Alice's hands were trembling as she gazed at the blood spilling on the ground. She pressed her palm closer to her face as the agonizing screams and groans reached her eardrums.

"Shun…" Tears slid down her pale cheeks as she looked at the mounds of motionless bodies.

The room was soon empty save for the bodies lying on the ground and the blood that drenched the cold tiled floor.

Shun's blades were drenched in blood and so wee his clothes. Sure, he had taken out all those men no problem, but he got himself injured in the process. He used his jacket to wipe the blood off his face.

"We need to find a way out." He muttered to Alice without even turning around.

It hurt him to think that she would see him in a new light now. She might even despise him. But that was all for her own good.

Alice nodded and followed Shun out of a door. She carefully stepped around the numerous men on the floor.

Just as she was about to reach the entrance one of the hands on the floor caught hold of her leg. She shrieked as the man stuck his dagger into her ankle.

Shun was soon there and with a single powerful kick sent the body hurtling at a wall. His golden eyes were lifeless as he glared at the man. Without another word he bent down and slickly pulled the dagger out of Alice's ankle. He did it fast enough so that she would only feel a second's worth of pain.

He then threw the dagger to the side and led the way out through a door.

Alice gazed at him through her soft brown eyes. He was a lean mean killing machine. She followed him, limping a little. But she could still trust him, right? He would still protect her, right? But at what price would it come? If it was to be achieved by the deaths of so many people then was the end result worth it all?

They made their way through door after door and hallway after hallway and the whole place seemed to be deserted. Alice wished that she could at least walk beside Shun and not trail after him like this. Seeing his back like this made her feel lonely; it was like he was drifting away from her grasp little by little.

Sure, his killing spree had frightened her but there was still this insane part of her heart that did not want to loose Shun. She wanted to hold on to him with every fiber of her being. But the question was, would they survive this attack? And more importantly; would he let her breach into his heart?

They soon came to a huge room with a huge chair in the middle of it…

The chair creaked as it spun around and revealed the face of 'Death Claw'. Ace looked at the duo with a grin on his face.

"Well, well Devil's Wind, you made it after all. I thought that you went soft after all these years. I mean, you let a girl interfere in your 'work'." muttered Death Claw in a sinister tone.

"Shut your mouth… Where's the way out of this damned place?" asked Shun just as menacingly.

"Oh now, you've just arrived. What a meeting among rivals without some 'entertainment'?"

"Will you tell me the way out or should I force it out of you, Ace?"

"It's 'Death Claw' to you…" said the green haired man as he stood up from his comfortable seat. "I see that you are drenched with blood…A favourable sign, so you did not loose all your skill now did you?" saying this he then turned to Alice who stood in a far end of the room behind Shun. "Hello, how are you? Are your fingers healed my dear?"

Alice unconsciously took a step backwards, she hated this man. Her mind probed to their previous meeting and she raised her hand to her left shoulder where the engraving of Death Claw's symbol, was still there. Apparently he had used some chemical on that dagger so that 'imprint' would be permanent.

"It's a pity though Devil's wind. I'll have to kill you….And shame on you, you really didn't kill any of those men down there, did you? You just injured them, you were reluctant to finish off mere pawns…Pathetic indeed…I feel it shameful just to call you a 'rival' now."

Ace took steps towards Shun, his grey eyes shining with disgust… He unsheathed two swords. He fought two-sword style. And he wielded them skillfully indeed.

Shun took out his blood drenched sword and his precious dagger that had the deadly sharp chains on it.

The two men were then immersed in an all out battle. A battle on the principle of 'Fight to the death'.

A man with a dagger had sneaked up on Alice and held it positioned on her throat.

"Let's make this bout interesting." muttered Death Claw. "Every time you get knocked flat to the floor the princess gets hurt."

"Let her go…"

"Aw now where would he fun be if I did that?" sniggered the green-haired Death Claw as he kept slashing out at Shun. "Alright I'll give you a concession. The moment I defeat you, birdie goes bye bye."

All Alice could make out were the sparks and clangs that came from colliding metal. Every other movement was fast and too confusing to watch. There was a flurry of black and green as they continued their struggle for survival; two highly-skilled assassins who saw their newly found –clashing- ideals almost condescending.

**For those who have some time on their hands, please read what's given below, or at least read only the italics in the parenthesis. ((**

**As a very wise person said in an anime**_**-**__**"There are no such things as co-incidences, only the inevitable."**_** Have you ever heard that one? That phrase really made me think… And then I went into one of my strange pondering-states…The result of all that thinking? I wrote something so strange… here it is.**

_((The lives of people are interconnected like numerous threads in a knot and the tug of one thread affects the other, as is the consequence of our actions. And thus the cycle of time is set underway. A labyrinth of interconnected threads that resembles webs envelops us…And human beings are caught in midst of all these knots that twist and turn about. Humans are the centre of the maze or perhaps merely a puppet in the hands of another. And thus, life goes on relentlessly, waiting for no one and the merciless tide of time ebbs away at the banks of futility.))_

**Thanks to all of you for your support and reading the strange string of words above.**

**Please continue to support me…**

**Thank you guys…and before I forget.**

**Please REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading thus far.**

**Please enjoy. :)**

**Devil's Wind, Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 11**

Alice just stood there watching the battle between the two rival assassins.

She paid no attention to the man who held the dagger to her throat, she only prayed for Shun's safety.

"Devil's Wind… I am disappointed in you." shouted Death Claw in midst of attacking.

"…."

"Why did you change?…There was a time I looked up to your indiscriminate skill, and now…." He laughed bitterly.

"…."

"Why won't you say anything?"

Shun kept lashing out with his weapons… His eyes grave. "I feel no responsibility to explain myself to you."

The both of them were getting wounded. Blood drenched the floor as the battle continued on.

In the end, Shun gained the upper hand. He did a quick swipe and one of Death Claw's swords went flying out of his hands. Now one more sword remained.

"Sparring with you like this….Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?"

"….."

"You are a sub-standard assassin. You have no right to be called the most skilled."

"…."

"Your skill…It's degraded all because of her….Because of ONE girl? Does she mean so much to you that you are willing to undermine your reputation?"

"Shut your mouth and fight, Death Claw." said Shun in a very menacing voice.

"Aren't you a fine person to give me advice!"

Shun was out-maneuvering Death Claw by a large margin. Ace took hit after hit after hit. Shun swung his sword once more and Death Claw's last sword flew out of his hand and was impaled on the ground.

"You are finished." muttered Shun, an ominous sagacity flooding both his facial expression and voice. (A/N:sagacity= level-headedness)

He lashed out at Death Claw again and again, wounding him fatally with every blow.

Shun was about to deal out the final blow. "Say goodbye…Ace." Muttered Shun.

He raised his sword and swished out.

But Ace sniggered. "Perhaps you should pay more attention to your girl-friend."

Shun turned towards Alice… The man was about to strike her with his dagger. Alice managed to dodge the first strike and by the time the man was ready for the second strike Shun was by Alice's side.

He took hold of the man's hand and twisted it cruelly. "How dare you!" muttered Shun menacingly as he swished his sword across the man's chest in a single clean sweep.

Alice cringed as she saw the man flop lifeless on the floor.

Shun then turned himself to Ace. Ace(Death Claw) couldn't move, he was too injured to move even an inch.

Shun was about to deliver the final blow; but just as his sword was centimeters away from Ace's certain death Alice's scream echoed through the room.

"No SHUN, Don't kill him!" shouted Alice, her hands covering both her ears and her eyes squeezed shut. Her body was trembling. Shun's cold eyes softened as he realized that Alice had reached her breaking point. She had witnessed too many bloody bodies in one day. It was probably too much for her frail heart to handle.

Almost as if it were a command, Shun stopped short just millimeters from Death Claw's chest.

"Alice, are you insane?" questioned Shun in a low voice. "This guy tried to do away with you multiple times."

"I know…But…I…" tears rolled down Alice's cheek and Shun just continued to gaze at her, trying to figure out what to do next.

"You are too kind for your own good…little girl." muttered Death Claw as he lay on the ground. "You are naïve…You are not aware of the atrocities and unfairness of life."

"That might be so…but I do not favour haphazard killing." She answered him.

"And yet you claim to be in love with Japan's most ruthless, skilful assassin…How ironic." laughed Death Claw.

Alice walked over to Shun and took his blood-drenched hand in her perfectly untainted one. She didn't answer, only entwined her fingers in Shun's.

Shun stared at her actions in surprise. What did she wish to convey?

"You can't fight love." She muttered to Death Claw.

Ace looked at the ceiling and let a lone chuckle escape his lips. "You should understand something… Alice, you are just too innocent for this vile world…" his lips curved in a small smile accepting his undoing. "Shall I bid farewell with a metaphor?"

Death Claw didn't wait for a response before continuing. "Alice, you are a flower…A pure, white, sacred flower… And he; Devil's Wind, a demon. Do you know what happens to a flower in the hands of a demon?" he paused for dramatic effect. "It **withers** away into dust…It looses its existence and dries up into a pitiful mound…"

Hearing Death Claw's words, the vision of a withering flower clouded Shun's mind and he immediately pulled his hand away from Alice's grip.

Alice was taken aback at Shun's response. She raised her hand to her chest and then smiled. "If being with Shun requires that I must become a withered flower…Then I accept that fate without a single spec of hesitation." She declared from the bottom of her heart

Shun's eyes widened at her words. What did she just say?

Death Claw chuckled once more. "You are …very strange…" and with that he reached to his side, just managing to get his hand on a dagger which lay on the ground.

Shun shielded Alice .But instead of doing the anticipated, Death Claw impaled himself with it and ran the dagger through his heart. "I will not die by your hands Devil's Wind...Never." And with that Death Claw died. But before he died his lips moved in an inaudible sentence.

Shun knew how to lip-read, so he worked it out. Death Claw had said-"You are a lucky guy Devil's Wind." Shun gazed at Ace's dead body and deliberated over the fact that Ace deemed him lucky in spite of everything he had said.

Alice was taken aback. "Why…why did he do that?" she muttered in a daze.

"He was upholding his honour…The haughty fool." Explained Shun.

Shun wordlessly walked past Alice and to a nearby wall. He rested his back on the wall and his feet gave away. Shun sank to the ground.

Alice immediately rushed to his side. "Shun. Are you alright?" she asked, fear gripping her voice.

Shun didn't answer, he only continued to stare at Alice. "Aren't you silly…You've seen me murder all these people and yet you are here seeking my well-being."

"You didn't murder them… Death Claw mentioned that you didn't really kill any of those people down there." She said with a small smile. "And I believe that."

"How naïve." He muttered resting his head on the wall and studying Alice's sincere and flawless face.

"I know…But I can't help it…"

"Hn…"

"Shun…you know that I love you, don't you?"

His heart stirred as these words escaped her lips.

"Hm…"

**Doubt** resurfaced in her heart. Believing in Shun was one naïve thing; but assuming that he loved her was just too far-fetched for words… Before; when he kissed her, he probably didn't mean anything. He was possibly just seizing the opportunity.

Shun sighed…He closed his eyes and made a decision. He would deliberate any longer and just go for it. He reached forwards and took Alice's hand. And with just one swift pull he heaved her forwards.

Alice was so taken by surprise that she fell down right on top of Shun in a very awkward position. She was on his lap mere centimeters away from him. She gulped as a heavy blush covered her face.

"Shun…You are hurt…We should call for an ambulance or something…" she said trying to avert his attention from her embarrassment.

"That can wait." He muttered. And before she could respond he wiped the blood off his hand and laid his hand on Alice's face. He then pulled her into a kiss.

Alice's eyes widened and tears flowed out of them. Alice could taste Shun's blood on his lips and he could taste the saltiness of her tears.

Alice could feel happiness take over her entire being…Shun continued pulling her closer and closer to him… There was this kind of frenzy in the way he kissed her; it was like he had been stranded in a desert for at least a week and had finally got his lips to touch water.

He finally pulled away from her and smiled. He raised his hand to caress her cheek.

"Alice…." He muttered.

They were both out of breathe, he waited for a bit, then continued his earlier statement. "Alice…I love you." He said, never breaking eye-contact.

Tears cascaded down Alice's face…he finally said it…He finally said those four words she so desired to hear. Her lips trembled in happiness as she fell onto Shun and hugged him tight.

Shun felt pain surge through his wounds as Alice held onto him so tightly…But it was bearable…He didn't want her to part even if it would decrease the pain he felt.

Then Alice suddenly remembered Shun's injuries. "I am so sorry… I forgot that you were hurt...I-"

He pushed his finger to her lips to prevent her from continuing. "I've been in worse situations." He said with a smile on his face. He ran his hand lazily through Alice's soft hair, planted a soft kiss on her forehead and moved his lips to her ear. "I love you…Alice." His whisper caused a shiver of happiness down her spine.

But then; the hand that caressed Alice's face dropped lax and it felt like Shun's weight was compleely concentrated on her. She couldn't support his entire mass and soon fell backwards and Shun fell on top of her. Shun's eyes were closed and she feared the worst.

"No…No Shun…No SHUN!" she shouted in vain…"No please no….Please don't leave me…Shun." As if on cue Alice felt his breathe on her neck… Her heart fluttered…Thank God! He was only unconscious.

She should really stop overreacting!

Somehow or the other Alice managed to get Shun's unconscious body off of her and place him with his back to the wall.

"Thank you for protecting me." She whispered planting a kiss on his lips. She then went through Death Claw's belongings and got out a cell phone and called for an ambulance.

Shun was rushed to the hospital. The doctor was shocked at the condition Shun was in.

"I have never seen a man with as many scars as him stay alive… He is lucky to be alive." said the doctor. He'll be fine, miss. You don't have to worry."

Alice sat down on a chair beside Shun's hospital bed. His eyes were scrunched up tight; was he in pain or having a nightmare? - She did not know. His lips were parted a little and he looked like he was attempting to say something.

"Forgive me…" he moaned tossing around; still in his unconscious dream-like state.

Alice leaned over to him and extended her hand and gently stroked his hair. His body relaxed and his face to calmed down as she continued to stroke his hair. She smiled slightly.

Alice's grandfather was relieved that she was alright. Apparently, the owner of the rival company who had ordered for Alice's death had backed off from the marketing world. He was scared stiff that Devil's Wind would go after him.

Sure, he had many bodyguards but after the tale of how DeathClaw was easily defeated along with his henchmen the man decided to make himself scarce and relocate to a different part of the globe.

Shun remained unconscious for about two and a half days. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the unfamiliar ceiling. He stirred a little and turned to one side and as luck would have it, he turned to the same side where Alice was sitting.

She looked at Shun with a very happy smiling face. Tears glazed her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Shun smiled back at her. "Yes…I've been in worse situations."

"Shun…I…I am so happy." She told him as tears of joy sprung out of her eyes.

Shun sat up in bed and studied the bandages on him. He then turned his golden eyes towards Alice's beautiful angelic face. Was it really alright for a Devil like him to be in love with this angel?

"Thank you…Alice…"

"What are you talking about? I should be the one thanking you. You saved me, after all…And you got so badly injured. The only injury** I** have is this ankle."

"That's a good thing. But Alice…I really want to thank you…You let me experience some wonderful feelings that I never even believed in…"

"Shun…"

"You gave me understanding…And…love… I am indebted."

"Oh Shun…You…don't have to thank me for any of that..." She said blushing as he gently took hold of her hand.

He smiled at herl. It was not one of those forced smiled that appeared on his face very often. This one was so true, so carefree, so sincere that Alice couldn't help but beam back at him.

Shun Kazami; Devil's Wind had undergone a complete transformation. The light in Alice's heart had dispelled the darkness in Shun's and for that he was grateful.

Now there was only one thing that remained for Devil's Wind to attain and that was atonement-easier said then done. He realized that he had to repent for his sins. He needed to redeem himself…But how?

And his heart still protested; telling him that a monster such as him wasn't worthy of someone was virtuous and open-hearted as Alice...

Death Claw's words echoed in his mind. _"Do you know what happens to a flower in the hands of a demon? It __**withers**__ away into dust…It looses its existence and dries up into a pitiful mound…"_

**So guys how was this chapter?… Don't get me wrong this is NOT the last chapter…There is just one more chapter to come…Somewhat of an epilogue or not quite…Ah whatever, point is there is one more chapter for this story so please continue to support me.**

**And don't forget to REVIEW guys…Thank you so much for sticking by me through this ordeal.**

**ONE more chapter to go...See ya then. **

**Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess what? There was so much happening here that I had to split the final chapter into TWO!…. **

**Devil's Wind, Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Special Song Chapter**

**Chapter 12**

After about two weeks or so Shun was discharged from the hospital. He was now headed back to his apartment with Alice walking by his side. They had already reached Japan.

"Shun, you really shouldn't walk and strain yourself…We could easily call a taxi."

He moved closer to her. "It's alright…" he slipped his arm around her waist.

She blushed and they finally reached Shun's home.

Alice went inside the kitchen and started preparing something to eat. She had a really hard time getting permission from her grandfather to return to Japan along with Shun.

Alice set the table and served him the food.

While they were eating Alice's mind probed on something that had been bothering her; something Shun had said to her while he was still at the hospital.

'_I've committed numerous sins…SO many unforgivable acts of malice….I hadn't realized just how drear that was until I was about to loose you…I need to redeem myself….I need to repent for my sins. But I don't know exactly how I am to achieve that Alice…'_

Alice turned her attention to Shun's silent form as he spooned some rice into his mouth.

"Shun…" she called out… "You remember you spoke of atonement? How do you plan on achieving that?"

Shun's eyes lost their sparkle and his face momentarily reverted into its previous seriousness… He did not answer.

"Shun, why won't you answer?"

"We'll... talk about that later." He said.

The tone in his voice was final. Alice could tell that he did not wish to reopen that topic.

A brief silence followed and Alice kept her eyes fixed on his.

He sighed seeing Alice's concerned face. He then spoke up. "Let's go out tomorrow."

Alice blinked in confusion. "Where to?"

"On a date." He stated.

Sure, they had confessed love to one another but Alice couldn't help but blush. "Hn….Alright I'd love to."

The next day. Alice felt the rays of the morning sun fall on her skin, she stirred a little. She groggily opened her eyes only to find Shun on the opposite side with his body propped up on his elbow. He was staring at her in a sort-of dreamy way.

His eyes met hers and his lips curved in a smile.. "Have I mentioned you look cute when you're asleep?"

She felt a heave blush creep across her face, so in order to hide her embarrassment she sat up."You're a pervert, watching a girl sleep."

"Wait, I'm a gentle man… We were sharing the same bed and I did not even **touch **you."

"You did…" she said. "You slept with your arm around me, didn't you?"

"You want to guess who was to blame for snuggling so close to me that I had nowhere else to keep my arm?"

She snorted; okay she had lost that argument. When she walked up do the dining table she saw that breakfast was already ready.

"Courtesy of your sleep-watching pervert." Commented Shun.

Alice looked at him with a smile on her face. "You are being extra nice today."

"To make up for everything." Alice however did not notice the sad smile upon his face.

After that he took her out on a date. They went to a movie, karaoke, a restaurant, a shopping mall, an amusement park. How they managed to squeeze all that inside –we may never know.

Well technically their date lasted until at least 9pm in the night.

Alice took hold of Shun's hand and pulled him somewhere.

Shun sniggered. "Aw, Alice please don't tell me you found** another** ride! My feet are killing me."

"Let's take a picture." She said. "-to commemorate the day….I really had fun."

Shun's face dropped a bit, but the change wasn't drastic enough for Alice to notice.

They went inside the booth and took about four photos. During the fourth photo Shun abruptly leant in closer to Alice with a smirk on his face. She was taken aback and a heavy blush covered her cheeks as she looked at Shun's face which was brimming with adoration.

Shun said that he wanted two copies of each picture.

"Why do you need two, Shun?" she questioned softly.

"No reason." He said with a sad smile on his lips. Alice noticed this half-heartedness and she was about to voice out her question but then she restrained herself.

That night after they ate dinner they were on the balcony. They were gazing at the wide expanse of stars above.

Alice was fidgeting a lot.

"You seem a bit jumpy." He said playfully.

She turned her face towards Shun. "Hm…" She gently bit her lower lip and braced herself for what she was about to ask. "What exactly am I to you?" she asked the question he had previously been unable to provide an answer for.

Shun stared at the sky almost as if he were in a trans.

_Lonesome eyes,_

_What are you looking __for in __this __dark __sky?_

For a few moments Alice felt almost lonely… It was as if Shun was only there beside her in body and as if he were out of her grasp. He seemed so distant, his eyes were strangely melancholic.

_With __a deadly __blade of wind,_

_You ke__pt__ everyone at __a __distance._

_Quietly you __kept __shed__ding__ blood,_

_Crying, screaming, __and horribly alone__._

_But now I wish to stay by your side._

_Will you let me brush away the darkness from your heart?_

_Let me be the light that leads you on this path._

Perhaps she shouldn't have voiced that question. Perhaps that was a big mistake. All she wanted to know was how important she was to him…But…

Before Alice could complete her thoughts Shun took a deep breathe and turned towards her. "Alice…I could so easily tell you that you mean 'everything' to me. But then that wouldn't be true." He muttered.

Alice felt a jolt in her heart…But she nodded silently; a lie was not what she wanted either.

"Because…you mean **more** than that…To me, there is nothing in this world that holds a value more than you." He said as his golden eyes bored into hers. '_And that is exactly what has driven me to this decision... You are too important to me.' _He thought to himself.

Alice looked at him. She believe what he said and she was happy… But why was it that he seemed so strangely preoccupied?

_You hide incurable wounds,_

_You conceal unfathomable pain?_

_All for what? _

_Will you let me embrance you, someday?_

Alice laid on the bed. She was lying on her side and Shun was peacefully asleep right next to her. It was rare for her to be awake whilst he slept. But she just couldn't shirk this uneasy feeling in her heart. She felt like something was up. She gazed at Shun's face but then dismissed this naïve nervousness and closed her eyes. She let the sea of dreams gently carry her adrift.

_You __had __always waited for this meeting__?_

_Have you ever found yourself wishing to be next to me?_

Later that night Alice was fast asleep in her bed.

Shun's golden eyes popped open and he spent a considerable amount of time just gazing at the angel beside him. He gently stroked her hair before getting up from the bed.

"I'm sorry…But I have to leave you…" he caressed her face and she smiled whilst still asleep. "It will be hard on you, but you'll get used to it, my dear." He whispered. He then planted a soft lingering kiss on her lips. "Goodbye."

And with that Shun walked away, he took hold of the pictures from their date and stashed it in his pocket. He took out a suitcase and then left a book on the dining table before leaving.

The next morning Alice woke up, she stretched lazily. When she opened her eyes there was no raven haired Shun beside her. She walked out of the bedroom and searched all around. He was nowhere to be found.

"Shun?" she called out, that was when her eyes fell on the book. She walked over to it and daintily picked it up.

She opened it, on the first page there was a note.

"_Dear Alice,_

_You are special to me… And so there is no way I can bring myself to ruin your life by being a part of it. You've opened the window of happiness in my life… and I have no idea how I can repay you for all this. For now, I must leave. I need to seek atonement for my sins. This is my diary."_

Alice flipped through the pages. But they were blank. There was not a single entry in it. Then a page right in the middle caught her eye. She flipped to it and read what was written.

'This is what my life is… Twenty years of nothing but blank pages. But at the end, there is something for you…Alice.'

Once again she flipped through the pages and on the last page a big heart was drawn with numerous hearts on either side of it. And inside the big heart was written.

"I love you Alice, my angel. –Shun (Devil's Wind)"

Tears glazed her eyes and she fell on her knees whilst clutching the book close to her heart.

A little piece of paper fell from the diary.

'Alice,

I know you're wondering why I didn't just take you with me. And I swear, I wished to do so; but then if I took you with me I would just be imposing on you… I want you to live a happy life. Please understand this and move on. You can stay in my apartment if you want though and there is money in the cupboard. It should be enough for a while.

You deserve so much better than me… I'm an assassin for crying out loud!

There are better men out there. Men who can understand you; and to whom you can open up your heart to, people who can give you more understanding that I ever could.

And now with all that said I have just ONE favour to ask of you- **Forget about me; forget your encounter with the devil and please move on with your life. **

Shun Kazami.''

The letter was soon drenched with drops of her tears. Alice held it tightly and closed her eyes. She could just about picture Shun's face as he wrote this note.

Alice gulped as tears ran down her cheeks… "I knew he was going to leave without me." She whispered to herself. "Shun…"

_Beyond the evanescent time we shared,_

_You leave into opposite direction._

_I wanted to touch your heart,_

_I wanted to always be there for you._

_Yet now, I can't see your heart any more; I can't reach it._

_Have you really cut me off from your existence?_

_Will you remain nothing but a sweet distant memory to me? _

Shun had already left the city and was now at a hotel ordering take-out food. He reached into his pocket for his wallet. He shuffled a bit and then pulled it out. And when he did, he noticed a neatly folded bit of paper falling out of his coat pocket.

He looked at it curiously. He then unfolded it and his eyes widened in shock as he read the contents.

'_Dear Shun,_

_The date you took me on was amazing. But I couldn't help but notice that something was off. Not only was it that you were extra nice but at times it seemed like you were savoring it like it was the first and last time we'd go out…. And then I suspected that you were about to leave me without a goodbye._

_The moment I realized that; I was a bit hurt that you wanted to leave me… I wanted to stop you… I wanted to hold on to you and beg you not to leave me. But then, that would be selfish of me._

_So, I just wanted to tell you something. I love you. I'll always feel that way about you. _

_I don't care how long it takes but I will wait for you. I'll keep waiting for you all eternity if I have to, -that was a bit dramatic- but I mean it… Do whatever you wish to accomplish… I do not want to be a hindrance to you any longer… SO I will not stop you… Just please promise me you'll come back for me._

_Please Shun; I'm begging you, I've fallen hard for you and there is no other alternative…_

_Anyway, I am sorry for taking such a lot of your time… I know you will come back to me. Don't worry, I'll be right here._

_I believe in you; with all my heart._

_Love you,_

_Alice.'_

He stood as still as a statue as he stared at the little piece of paper. How could Alice have anticipated his departure? And what did she mean by "_I'll keep waiting for you all eternity if I have to"?_

She wouldn't. No, she couldn't ruin her entire life waiting for the likes of someone like him

He was still in shock, his mind wandering, trying to locate the instances when Alice might have realized that he was about to leave. No, she hadn't seen him write that note to her, and he had not even spoken of the matter. Then how? He took a deep breathe before walking to his hotel room.

**So there is something of an epilogue in the next chapter. A time jump so to speak.**

**Anyways guys thanks for sticking by me all this time… And I am so sorry if this 'chapter splitting' inconvenienced you in any way. I mean you were expecting a finale and instead I show up after a long disappearance and now TWO chapters instead of one. Tiring ney?**

**So thanks for the support. Please do leave a REVIEW and include ANYTHING you wish to tell me/scold me/ask me kay?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Devil's Wind , Angel's Link**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 13**

**Four years later.**

Shun found himself wandering on the outskirts of a familiar city. Why he had wandered back there after all these years?

He found himself in front of an ever-familiar apartment building; he felt his heart-beat quicken a pace or two. But he restrained himself from making his way back to his former apartment.

It all started two weeks ago when he had this strange feeling; his intuition was telling him that something bad was going to happen. And then; the manager (of the orphanage Shun had been helping) happened to get a hold of his wallet. He opened it only to find the pictures from Shun's date with Alice.

A smile lit up the manager's face. "Girlfriend?" he questioned.

Shun turned his face away from the man. "Uh…Well..."

And then, after that; everything went down-hill. Shun ended up telling the manager about how he had left so abruptly and of the note in his pocket. And then somehow he got persuaded to check up on Alice and see how she was doing.

The reason Shun had been so convinced was because the manager told him that this 'terrible' feeling he was having might be related to Alice. And with that, he was suddenly concerned for Alice's safety.

He sighed deeply. What was wrong with him? It has been four years now; sure she had written all those things in her letter. But then again, she was only human; and human-beings were extremely fickle.

Just incase, Shun brought himself a blonde wig and put it on, he even discarded his black coat and wore normal clothes for once.

Shun's long raven haired was concealed within the luminous blonde locks of the wig. His stunning appearance drew the attention of almost every girl on the street.

Shun then made his way to a nearby café where Alice used to work part-time.

He walked in and made his way towards the counter and took a seat near the cashier.

"What'll it be?" asked the cashier, Julie Makimoto.

"Uh...Coffee …"

"Okay… coffee at the counter." She called out towards one of the waitresses.

Shun waited there and his eyes wandered all around the room and they froze at one particular waitress.

She had flowing orange hair and a cute little apron on. Her face was flawless and was accentuated with a bright smile.

A bit of a giggle escaped Julie's lips.

Shun looked at her. "What?"

"Stalker or rabid fan-boy?" she asked.

"Wha?"

"You were just gawking at one of our staff."

Shun blushed. "I was most definitely NOT." He half-yelled as he stood up.

The silver haired girl looked amused. "Sure, whatever you say." She answered smiling as she wiped the cash-register. "Hey, Listen hot-shot, you better not be thinking of stalking her…We have ways to deal with persistent stalkers."

"Yeah…I'll keep that in mind." muttered Shun realizing that it was pointless trying to avoid the cashier's suspicion.

"My, you sound confident." She said.

The coffee arrived and Shun rested his elbow on the counter as he stirred the coffee lethargically. He was gazing pensively at a row of pastries. Why? He did not know… Should he ask the cashier of Alice's well-being?

He cleared his throat and finally decided to voice his question… "So…Is Alice doing alright, now?" he asked.

Julie's face mirrored surprise as she gazed at Shun. "I've never seen you around here…But you know her name…How?"

Shun hadn't thought of that variable, he should say that he was her friend from university or something... He shrugged his shoulders… "I'm her ex." He answered right to the point; conveying that he was her ex-boyfriend. Was 'boy-friend' really the term he could use right then?

"That can't be possible… As far as I know, she only had ONE boyfriend…And from what I know she's still going out with him or something." said Julie almost immediately.

Shun felt as though a dagger had been run through him… Sure many daggers had been run through him during his time as an assassin. Yet none felt as lethal as this.

What was this? **He** was the one who asked Alice to move on and now she had…So he should be happy…He **should** be content; that was his obligation, but wasn't necessarily true. He felt this burning rage but suppressed it. "I see." He muttered.

Julie noted his drastic change of tone. "You are disappointed aren't you? You're hurt that she hasn't mentioned you…"

"What?" Shun's heart still ached. "No…I am not." He muttered, but that statement sounded hollow, even to himself.

"Hm… You really care about her, ney?"

While the both of them were having their conversation Alice was heading towards them with a pastry in her hand.

Alice walked towards the counter and served the customer who sat right next to Shun. "Here you go; thanks for your order, Sir." She thanked the customer with a bright smile.

Shun gazed at her…She hadn't changed that much since the last time he'd seen her. Four years had passed yet she had the very same personality and her cheerful aura still helped brighten him up.

_She's out of my reach now…_ he thought to himself with a sad smile.

"Uh Alice…Would you like to go on a date with me?" asked the customer who sat there.

Shun's hand clasped in a fist almost involuntarily.

Alice only smiled warmly and held her silver plate tightly to her chest. "Forgive me; but I already have someone **special**." She said, and then she turned to leave.

Alice shot a smile towards Julie as she walked away to take the next batch of orders.

As Alice took about the fifth step, her body froze, she stopped short. She brought her hand to her heart and gently bit her lower lip as she rewound exactly what was bothering her. Her eyes widened as she turned back to where Julie was. Alice's eyes were directed at Shun, who now had a blonde wig on, so was indistinguishable.

Alice now started walking back to the counter almost as if she were in a daze.

"Uh-oh busted…Your ex is heading this way." muttered Julie to Shun as she sat back in her seat.

Alice was right in front of Shun. Her eyes still wide with what seemed like shock. "You…" she muttered.

Shun was confused and he could hear his heart beat wildly as he heard Alice's voice once again. He then composed himself.

"Yes? How may I help you?" He asked in a very convincing tone. He sounded like he did not know her at all.

Confusion and doubt surfaced on Alice's face. But then she looked right at him again. Shun unconsciously gulped. Her eyes, they were filled with a strange sort of hope, they were so deeply enchanting and they seemed to be alluring him into their vast depths.

Alice extended her hand and it was reaching out to him. Shun froze as her hand almost made contact with his face. Suddenly he jolted back to reality, he stood up from where he sat and took hold of her hand and prevented it from proceeding any further. "What do you think you are doing, miss?" he asked.

Julie was watching all this open-mouthed. She certainly could NOT comprehend it.

Alice didn't reply, she bowed her head a little and Shun noticed that her shoulders were trembling slightly. He still held her hand and he had to fight the urge to just scoop her into his arms and whisper **'I want you back' **into her ears.

A strange silence flooded the atmosphere as they stood there. One of the maids looked concerned. She was about to interfere with this little 'confrontation' but Julie determinedly shook her head from side to side signaling her disapproval. Julie really wanted to know what was happening and she wasn't going to interfere with this scene unless something was ABSOLUTELY wrong. And she didn't think that Shun was a bad person either.

Alice abruptly raised her face and looked at the blonde-haired Shun. Tears were cascading down her face. "Don't you play dumb with me!" she exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how much I've waited?" She pulled her arms away from his grip and brought her hand to her heart. "I...I even started to doubt… whether you'd ever come back to me…I…Please…just…" but she couldn't complete her sentence as a forlorn sob escaped her lips.

Shun gazed at her… Could it really be possible that she recognized him like this? It was impossible. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't.

Alice seemed to have visibly calmed down as she took one deep breathe after another. "I…I am sorry…" she muttered, a bit embarrassed. "I did not wish to half yell at you like that…Shun."

The moment she called out his name his golden eyes widened. How? Perhaps he should've worn contact lenses as well.

Alice took one more step towards him and reached for his hair. He couldn't react. Why was it that Alice always had the ability to stupefy him unconsciously? Why was it that she could blow away all rationality from his mind? Not that he didn't know the answer –he was in love with her.

After her hand made contact with his hair she tugged at it gently and then a bit firmly. And so, the wig came off of his head. The blonde mop of hair fell to the ground and his jet black hair was revealed.

His golden eyes were wide.

Alice's lips parted in a smile. "I… knew it was you…"

"…"

Julie squealed… "Hey wait; you lied to me! You** are** her boy-friend…Were you undercover or what?" she shouted to Shun.

Shun half heard what Julie said, but he was still in shock. "But how?" was the only thing he could say.

"You made me wait long enough and now you ask me these silly questions?" she stated softly as she walked towards him and held him in a hug.

That was it; that was the end of Shun's ability to restrain himself. He also put his arms around her and held her very tightly indeed. He ran a hand through her luscious orange hair. "You silly girl; don't tell me you've been **waiting **all this while for **me** to return!" he whispered to her.

"I told you…I'd wait for you…Even if I had to grow into an old woman and die alone…"

"You are a total Idiot!" he muttered.

"I can live with that."

Alice's eyes widened as she slowly moved away from his grip. There was a blush covering her cheeks as she saw that the crowd of people who were staring at Shun and her. "I…I'm in middle of my shift." She explained, still embarrassed."You won't leave will you?"

Before Shun could speak Julie chimed in. "Have the rest of the day off Alice…I'll cover your shift...Have a wonderful day." She said winking at the orange-haired Russian.

And so, Alice left the café with Shun beside her.

"What took you so long?" she asked him.

He didn't answer her; instead he was buried in his thoughts…

Alice stopped in her tracks and stood right in front of him and pointed her index finger at his chest. "Stop dwelling over trivial matters." She said. "Why must you always over-think things?"

"Force of habit…" he answered as he gazed at the girl whom he had missed so much these past few years...

"And what was with that wig? You were trying to check up on me; without **me **knowing, weren't you?"

"Alice…I-"

"Then again, I don't want an explanation… Tell me something else…You won't leave me again, will you?"

Shun gazed at her…What was he to answer? He wanted to stay with her. "…."

"Shun…Why is that you never answer me straight?" she asked; her voice sounding a bit hurt.

"Alice."

She took hold of his hand. "Is being away from me what you really wish for?" she muttered as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

His eyes widened at her question. "No…Of course not Alice…I've told you once. You are really important to me."

"If that is the case then you wouldn't…." She said as she moved closer and clutched at his shirt. "You wouldn't leave me…Not again." She whispered as she laid her head on his chest. "Please, stop thinking too much…Just tell me what **you **want….What you wish for from the deepest depths of your heart…That's all I want to hear, not about what's best for me or things like that. What do you, Shun Kazami, want?"

He closed his eyes as all these feelings and confusion tumbled around in his heart. His face was scrunched up for a bit but then a bit of calmness passed over his feature.

Shun found his eyes trail to Alice's shoulder; as he held onto her, he could feel Death Claw's imprint that still upon her pale skin. Alice had once again buried her face in his shirt.

Shun bent down a bit. Alice felt that he was shifting his position. Perhaps he would now push her away and ask her to stop intruding. Her heart almost stopped as she felt Shun's face approach closer to hers. She tilted her head just a little to see what was happening and her cheek was soon met with a lingering kiss.

Her chocolate eyes widened as Shun's lips made contact with her cheek. "I am sorry." He whispered to her. "I am sorry for being so clueless as to what I want…But now; I know for sure and I will not stray from that path." He whispered as he cupped her face.

She blushed. "Are you sure now?"

Shun sighed. "I am…" he muttered as a smile lit up his face.

"That's good to know." She said as she took his hand.

They then made their way to the apartment building. Shun looked at his former 'home', it hadn't changed in four years.

Alice tied her hands behind her back and smiled at Shun. "Welcome home."

He raised an eyebrow at her but then shook his head. "Thank you…for everything. But then, You've really been waiting for me all these years! It's hard to believe…Something like that is not humanely possible."

"Nyah…Shun! What are you implying? That I am not human?" she asked inquisitively.

"That's right." He said with a smirk as he walked over to her and put his arms around her. "You are an angel; an angel who can transform even the malicious Devil into a normal human being."

**Devil's Wind Angel's Link.**

**Fin.**

**Alright, so now that's the final chapter at last… Took me long enough Right guys? I've started to notice that my chapter predictions always turn out to be lousy…Uh whatever.**

**So..Thank you everyone for supporting me throughout this story….Love you all… Thanks for the reviews, Favourite adds and your encouraging words.**

**So, Since this is the last chapter why not tell me what you think… Compress all your opinions into a review and send it to me…**

**Thank you for seeing this story through, I appreciate it…. And so I conclude this story… It's feels a bit emotional when you FINALLY conclude your story… Mixed emotions really…happiness, triumph, a bit sad and a feeling –naggin feeling- wondering if you could've visualized it better…**

**Well that's It for now..**

**Until we meet again, **

This is** crystal-mist (arisu) **signing out.

**Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**URGENT NEWS**

**Wow, the heading turned out more 'dramatic' than I thought. ;)**

Well. The reason for this note is the fact that just recently when I was writing my Chemistry project an idea hit me. Not just any idea though. And idea for a **sequel** to this story **"Devil's Wind, Angel's Link."**

So I wanted your opinion no the matter; all those who've read this story.

The title is **"****Devil's Wind Strikes Again."** And the summary goes something like this-

**Summary- **Devil's Wind, the name of that infamous assassin had faded into nothing. Just as the world rules out his existence Shun is back in full swing, back to number1 assassin. Has Alice's love and effort gone to waste?

Why has he resumed killing?

Why had he undergone 'atonement' only to revert to his former infamous lifestyle? _Why _did he disappear for four year? Was it all a joke or an unsuccessful attempt at masking his malicious self? Had the greed for money overwrought him?

Has Alice's love finally reached a dead end? Will she be able to stop this assassin's intention to kill a second time or will her heart love in vain, only to be crushed into millions of shards of nothing?

Now for the million dollar question.

**Q: Should I, crystal-mist post the sequel? Is there a specific need for this kind of a sequel after all the 'atonement' explanation I've given?**

If you look at it in one respect you'll be like. "Shun, went through repentance for crying out loud. He stayed away from Alice for four years, FOUR years. And he told Alice that she meant more that everything to him… And now, you're telling me that he's stopped listening to Alice and her innocent words and gone back to murder? THAT"S ABSURD."

So, I will understand if most of you're against **this** part of the plot. It's understandable, that's why I put this choice up for vote.

Give me and answer… "Yes" or "No" and also tell me of your views in the matter. Tell me if you want me to add anything or subtract anything or just drop this part of the plot altogether.

Tell me everything, exactly what you think kay?

Just press the review button and type out a note for me kay?

_*Sits in a corner*_ "I wonder if anyone will reply to this message at all." _*Places a bit jar of cookies next to the review button and smiles confidently*_ "That ought to attract people.

Dan- You've got that right.

**~~~~COOKIE JAR~~~ **


End file.
